A bouche que veux-tu
by Brin d'Marmotte
Summary: Elle s'autorisa une faille dans la défense en lui permettant de lui voler une dernière étreinte avant la séparation, s'asphyxiant dans l'impétuosité qu'il communiquait dans la manière compulsive dont il s'agrippait à son pauvre corps déjà passé à l'épreuve de son avidité. Elle résista au nouveau caprice qu'il lui proposait et se dégagea encore de ses bras. UA.
1. Il avait l'air et la manière d'aimer

Titres de chapitres : _Un autre que moi_ de Fishbach. Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le titre de l'histoire est une chanson de Brigitte. Les titres des parties sont des paroles des chansons _Valerie_ et _Me and Mr Jones_ d'Amy Winehouse.

 _*Nobody stands in between me and my man*_

A chaque fois, il fallait réapprendre des sensations qu'elle croyait connaître, car à chaque fois le lieu était différent. La matière des draps qu'elle agrippait convulsivement, l'odeur de la pièce, l'opacité des rideaux, la dureté du matelas contre lequel il l'écrasait, la froideur du sol lorsqu'elle y posait les pieds l'heure de se rhabiller venue. Il n'y avait que lui comme constante, dans tous ces univers de redécouverte : le rideau de ses cheveux, ses mains dures et chaudes, électriques lorsqu'elles la touchaient, les restes de son eau de parfum dans le pli de ses canicules, le bout de son nez lorsqu'il murmurait "Tenten" tout contre sa peau, et sa voix profonde et basse qui suffisait à bloquer sa conscience de la réalité du monde extérieur qui les attendait, là, sur le pas de la chambre d'hôtel. 

Mais cette fois encore, elle ne patienta pas plus longtemps, du moins aujourd'hui n'avait-elle pas la décence de leur laisser le temps de s'engager dans le couloir. Tenten reprit contact avec ses impératifs lorsqu'elle entendit le vrombissement du téléphone portable que Neji avait posé sur la table de chevet et lui rappelait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pensait à lui en l'instant précis.

Elle soupira et perdit toute attraction pour les baisers qu'il s'amusait à prodiguer paresseusement sur sa gorge enflammée. D'ordinaire, il ne restait pas plus de temps que nécessaire, bien plus pressé qu'elle de retourner dans la file de la normalité, mais parfois il cherchait à lui échapper, comme aujourd'hui, et sans mots elle comprenait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un besoin. Mais cette interruption la rendit de mauvaise humeur et intraitable. Elle se dégagea de ses bras qui la relâchèrent à contrecœur, l'épiderme frissonnant de la brusque absence de chaleur, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

« Je t'avais prévenu, je ne supporte plus d'entendre ce maudit téléphone...

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, j'attends des messages importants. Laisse-moi le temps de répondre à celui-ci.

\- Non, fit-elle, catégorique. »

Elle entendit le soupir exhalé par ses lèvres frustrées lorsqu'elle referma la porte, se retrouvant seule dans la salle de bains d'inspiration nordique, le jaune chaud des appliques se réverbérant en ombres apaisantes contre le beige mat du bois qui recouvrait les murs. D'un triste, pensa-t-elle, quand elle mesura visuellement la taille de la pièce ; déprimant lorsqu'elle songeait à la superficie de l'appartement qu'elle occupait étudiante, bien plus petite. Tout en soulageant l'envie pressante qui avait motivé la conduite de ses pas, son regard s'accrocha au reflet que renvoyait le vaniteux miroir face à elle. Elle se sourit à elle-même, à la vue de la tignasse brune qui se cognait aux angles de son corps, et dont le lustre disparaissait quand Neji se complaisait à défaire ses chignons avec ses doigts volatiles. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulût pas continuer à sombrer dans le plaisir insouciant et inconscient en sa compagnie – d'autant plus que leur dernière entrevue remontait à ?... une semaine ? Plus sûrement dix jours – mais elle avait vraiment en horreur cette incapacité à se couper de ses obligations, même en sa présence.

Il s'agissait sûrement d'une volonté égoïste - bien qu'elle aurait préféré mourir que de le reconnaître ouvertement, elle en prenait pleinement conscience – mais elle possédait des arguments valables pour étayer sa défense narcissique ; si peu résumait d'entrée la quantité matérielle du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, se montrait-elle donc tellement capricieuse pour souhaiter que, durant ces quelques fugitifs instants, il n'appartint qu'à elle, uniquement, et non pas à ces intrus qui le lui volaient quand elle pouvait enfin le regarder à loisir, alors qu'ils avaient le reste de la vie pour lui parler ?

Elle soupira. Qu'avait-elle à se torturer ainsi, quand elle connaissait les inconvénients de la nature de leur relation ; elle réprima cette furieuse envie nourrie par les dangers de la colère. Elle devait se contenter de ce que le présent lui donnait ; vouloir plus c'était cruel et inutile, car cela apportait des attentes qu'elle savait vouées à disparaître dans la déception. Et c'était précisément ce qu'elle aspirait éviter, en niant la reconnaissance de ce besoin et en le cataloguant au rang de caprice : la douleur.

Se relevant et tirant la chasse d'eau, elle grimaça lorsque l'eau froide du robinet fouetta ses mains sensibles. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet et en particulier à son visage, tout de rose, sa peau, et de cuir, ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle regagna la chambre, elle trouva son acolyte du péché assis, pleinement concentré sur la rédaction d'un message.

« Alors, dis-moi, déclara-t-elle, de quelle femme s'agit-il cette fois-ci ? »

Sa saillie eut au moins l'effet de faire redresser l'étrange coup d'œil blanc de l'écran, les sourcils froncés comme la montagne se penchant sur la neige.

« Ce n'est pas un sujet dont il faut plaisanter, fit-il gravement.

\- Oh je t'en prie, je trouve cela cocasse, moi. Alors, c'est laquelle ?

\- C'est pour le travail.

\- Oh, que voulait Lee ?

\- On négocie un partenariat avec une société importante. Nous leur avons fait une proposition il y a un mois, mais aucune réponse depuis... Et aujourd'hui est la date limite.

\- Donc si Lee te prévient c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Oui, ils veulent discuter deux-trois points mais c'est dans la poche. »

Le sourire qui se dessina sur ces lèvres minces, rigidement appesanties par le sérieux que Neji octroyait à toutes choses possiblement influencées par son contrôle, disputa, à cet instant, sa chaleur à celle qui se dégageait de ses prunelles laiteuses et en réveillait les vagues nuances violines. Un rictus qui, même après toutes ces années de côtoiement, continuait à émouvoir la femme adulte qu'elle incarnait et attisait l'apaisement paisible qu'elle goûtait depuis l'adolescence. Il s'agissait d'un spectacle si rare, mais si unique, et qui augmentait la propension de sa volonté à profiter de lui encore plus, et elle n'y échappa pas, prise au piège de son indicible attractivité. Si jamais il arrivait à prendre connaissance de ce que ce simple mouvement de sa bouche produisait dans son âme, elle en était quitte pour des années de moquerie, pensa-t-elle.

« Oh je vois. Tu peux donc bien inviter ta femme de travail à dîner, elle l'a bien mérité.

-Je déjeune avec Lee demain midi, et je suis déjà pris ce soir, je te rappelle.

\- Où ? S'étonna-t-elle, incapable de se souvenir.

\- Repas de famille.

\- Ah oui, Hinata est rentrée de son tour du continent ! Alors, elle est revenue seule comme tu l'espérais ?

\- Non, son... fiancé sera présent aussi au dîner. »

Neji avait toujours eu du mal avec le petit-ami de longue date de sa cousine, jugeant le jeune homme trop instable et aux antipodes des attentes qu'il prêtait à Hinata. Le trouvant trop spontané, imprévisible et beaucoup trop ambitieux, la longueur de la relation amoureuse qui unissait Naruto à l'ex-probable future présidente de la corporation Hyuuga étonnait l'entourage de la jeune femme, qui lui pardonnait ce qu'il appelait "une passade" mais dont la nature se révélait bien plus sérieuse. Neji, tout comme son oncle, dut accepter le choix d'Hinata, leurs arguments se vidant de leur substance devant les caractères compatibles des fiancés, l'honnêteté des intentions du prétendant et la joie qu'il procurait à sa partenaire, et, non moins importante, sa réussite professionnelle. Parti de rien, Naruto avait gravi les échelons et désormais s'imposait comme une figure incontournable de l'équipe de handball de Konoha, dont le style sans ambigu, la cordialité sans ombrages et le charisme sincère séduisaient énormément.

« Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part, déclama-t-elle avec un sourire. Qu'elle m'appelle lorsqu'elle aura un peu de temps, je suppose qu'elle court partout depuis son retour.

\- Ce sera dit. Et toi, ta soirée ?

\- Oh, rien de spécial, je pense.

\- Pas de plan rendez-vous organisé par Lee ?

\- Je croyais que l'on ne devait pas plaisanter là-dessus ?

\- C'est toi qui as commencé.

\- Non, et il ne recommencera plus, je te l'assure. Nara doit passer à l'appartement, donc rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a plus été en contact, tiens, comment va-t-il ?

\- Uchiwa ne peut plus se passer de lui. La dernière fois, Shikamaru y a été pour une mission en interne – et non, ce n'est même pas la peine de demander pourquoi – et Itachi lui a demandé s'il avait l'intention de se trouver un boulot un peu plus "peinard".

\- Nara a accepté ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Il dit qu'il n'a pas encore envie d'un poste en bureau, il trouve que ce n'est pas encore assez intéressant.

-"Encore"…

\- Oui, ça m'a fait rire quand il m'a dit ça. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Treize heures. Bientôt et quart.

\- Bon, je sors la première, je dois retourner travailler. Je devais avoir mon cours de kick-boxing, je te signale. »

Tout en parlant, elle termina de se rhabiller en boutonnant le dernier cran de ses chaussures à lanière. Se saisissant de sa veste et sac à main qui avaient été voluptueusement jetés au sol, elle plongea la main dans le dernier et partit à la recherche de son porte-monnaie, à l'affût de quelques pièces qui lui permettraient d'acheter un repas rapide sur la route qui la mènerait à son lieu de travail. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais un simple "Tenten" la retint, la fit tourner la tête pour observer la taille haute, la démarche assurée, les épaules masculines, les cheveux qui les balayaient, le visage long et fin, Neji venir vers elle.

« Tu oublies ceci. »

Il lui tendit cette boucle d'oreille qui s'accrochait dans les draps ou dans le tissu de l'oreiller, lui glissait du lobe mais se perdait comme elle dans les abysses, cette créole coupable de la retenir auprès de lui quand elle voulait lui échapper, responsable de ce mélange simultané de honte qui la prenait chaque fois qu'ils transgressaient le bien, et de désir pour ces lèvres si obtuses à ses suppliques mais si efficaces pour lui procurer l'oubli de la faute. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil étrange, car tous deux savaient pertinemment ce que ce bijou momentanément perdu représentait, et ils se défiaient de retomber dans cet abîme temporel, de qui serait le premier à y plonger. En silence, elle dégagea les mèches qui lui tombaient du côté droit – elle referait son chignon dans l'ascenseur – et tourna la tête. Elle réprima les frissons qui picorèrent le bas de son dos lorsqu'il rattacha la breloque, ses doigts osseux d'homme trop sérieux se promenant, presque négligemment, le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses propres lèvres incertaines, la courbe de sa gorge et la naissance de son buste, où il termina sa déambulation, paume brûlante contre peau enfiévrée.

« Merci. »

Dans ce jeu sans fin, où il n'y avait ni gagnant ni perdant, elle perdait, le plus souvent, toute envie d'extérieur, tout instinct de préservation, et tout espoir de s'en sortir. Ils étaient irrémédiablement condamnés.

Elle s'autorisa une faille dans la défense en lui permettant de lui voler une dernière étreinte avant la séparation, s'asphyxiant dans l'impétuosité qu'il communiquait dans la manière compulsive dont il s'agrippait à son pauvre corps déjà passé à l'épreuve de son avidité. Elle résista au nouveau caprice qu'il lui proposait, se dégagea encore de ses bras et claqua la porte derrière elle. La gifle de l'air frais, dans le couloir, acheva la reconnexion de Tenten avec la réalité.


	2. Mais t'as vu la gueule du sentiment ?

_*What kind of fuckery are we ?*_

Comment tout cela avait-il commencé ? Qui initia l'autre au manquement, à la déviance de la morale ? Devait-elle porter les stigmates, et alors la question se posait : en quoi ? Ses mots portaient-ils une trace beaucoup trop marquée de son attraction, suintaient-ils la convoitise charnelle, le besoin de le posséder tout entier, possédait-elle une réceptivité trop sensible à l'électricité formée au moindre de leurs contacts physiques, même par le plus léger effleurement ? Ou bien imputait-on la responsabilité au jeune homme, à l'intensité trop éloquente de ses regards de blanc, la facilité avec laquelle il se dévoilait devant elle et mettait à nu tout ce qu'il cachait à l'univers, certain du secret absolu de la jeune femme considérée alors comme meilleure amie ?

Du moins, Tenten pouvait fournir un souvenir précis du commencement concret de leur relation amorale. Tout remontait au temps fané des débuts de la vingtaine et des études, lorsqu'elle pensait encore ne ressentir qu'un vague engouement passager à l'endroit de l'étudiant en droit, et croyait pouvoir le réduire à néant dès que nécessaire. Ils passaient les soirées du dimanche dans l'appartement minuscule de Rock Lee, traditionnel instigateur de ces soirées cinéma qui trompaient la mélancolie et l'ennui. Et comme souvent, le propriétaire des lieux ne réussissait pas à passer la seconde moitié du film et s'endormit, ronflant comme un bienheureux, confortablement avachi sur le bras du canapé, laissant ses invités regarder distraitement l'écran de la télévision.

Tenten se rappelait, elle devait passer un examen important quelques jours plus tard, et ne participait pas au visionnage pour plutôt se concentrer sur la lecture de quelques chapitres d'un remarquable pavé recommandé par un professeur tout aussi soporifique. Oh, elle avait également parfaitement conscience que le dernier, vautré dans le sofa également mais dans un état éveillé, se contentait de suivre le navet cinématographique par pure politesse pour Lee eu égard de l'invitation. Et qu'un rien les séparait, un petit rien, et que si elle changeait légèrement de position, elle pourrait sûrement le frôler... Ce précieux mantra qu'elle répétait souvent, en présence de Neji, qui scandait "les études seulement et uniquement", résonna plusieurs fois dans ses pensées en guise d'avertissement contre la tentation de la dérive qu'il représentait si bien.

Au bout de plusieurs instants de silence uniquement troublé par les sons de l'écran télévisuel et des ronflements de Lee, elle releva le bout du nez de son ouvrage d'étude pour observer la scène où les deux protagonistes, après moultes péripéties, échangeaient leur premier baiser sous un rideau de pluie.

« Eh bah dis donc, enfin ! Ce n'était pas la peine de les faire se tourner autour quand ils pouvaient conclure dès la première demi-heure ! Ricana-t-elle. »

Sa réplique n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse ; elle secoua la tête tout en accordant de nouveau son attention à sa lecture. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer le nouveau paragraphe, car le livre lui fut brutalement arraché des mains et jeté au sol. Elle tourna le regard vers le fautif, choquée de l'acte et ébahie par cette attitude inhabituelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui... »

Aveuglée par un soudain éclair noir qui boucha précipitamment sa vue, elle ne termina pas sa phrase, avalée par Neji qui posa sa bouche sur la sienne sans cérémonie. Pas de toucher autre que ce baiser brut, spontané, énervé et impatient, ni de sensation plus aiguë que ce souffle chaud contre son visage, et cette mollesse ardente qui s'anima au bout de quelques secondes, embrassa une fois ses lèvres puis se retira, jaugeant sa réaction en croisant ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas fermé sous le coup du trouble qui l'envahit. Elle assimila peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer, et cela se traduisit par un rougissement indescriptible qu'elle sentit enflammer le haut de ses joues. Neji ne dit pas un mot, attendant qu'elle prit la parole, mais elle remarqua quelques changements dans son expression d'ordinaire si stoïque : un froncement des sourcils plus accentué qui indiquait son empressement, le coup d'œil bien plus dense, et un léger empourprement de la carnation.

« Pourquoi, murmura-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? J'attendais une autre réaction.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, un peu plus de... joie ou de colère ?

\- Euh... Tu trouves que je ne réagis pas assez bien au fait que tu viens de m'embrasser par surprise ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu as fait ça.

\- Parce que je le voulais.

\- Tu es flippant, d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'étais d'accord pour que tu fasses ça ?

\- Ose me dire que tu n'en avais pas envie. »

Elle n'osa pas, car, selon ce qu'elle pensait, tous deux savaient pertinemment que goûter à son étreinte la démangeait depuis des mois. Tenten se rappelait parfaitement la panique qui vint la saisir à bras-le-corps en conséquence de ses réflexions qui se succédaient avec la vivacité de l'angoisse montante ; possédait-il la capacité de lire si clairement en elle, manifestant ainsi un talent particulier pour décrypter la psychologie que les autres cachaient au plus profond de leurs subconscients, ou était-ce elle, si transparente, prévisible, qu'il pouvait déceler ce désir dans son âme comme apercevant parfaitement le fond d'une eau de cristal ?

« C'est donc si évident ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Non, justement, bien au contraire, fit-il en se penchant de nouveau vers elle. »

Elle tâtonna à la recherche d'un appui pour se retenir et tomba sur ses épaules si carrées, auxquelles elle s'agrippa, incertaine ; et elle ne se soucia plus de ce petit rien qui les séparait mais qui n'existait plus, les corps ayant franchi cette frontière et noué de nouveaux liens. La seconde fois qu'il l'embrassa, la jeune femme apprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas annihiler si facilement ce qu'elle ressentait pour Neji.

 _*You can't keep lying to yourself like this*_

Un peu avant dix-neuf heures, Tenten franchit avec soulagement le seuil de la porte qui séparait l'entrée de son appartement du reste du couloir. Elle referma le panneau de bois après elle et s'adossa contre son recto, profitant du support pour ôter ces satanées chaussures dont le talon haut meurtrissait celui de ses pieds. Elle entra plus avant et conclut, à l'écoute du silence paisible et à la vue de l'obscurité de la nuit tombante qui restait non perturbée par les sources d'éclairage éteintes, que l'autre habitante des lieux ne tarderait pas à rentrer elle aussi. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, constata que le frigo demeurait obstinément aussi vide de denrées depuis le début de la semaine. Bougonnant, elle rédigea un message rapide à l'intention de sa colocataire pour l'informer, et se saisit d'un paquet de biscuits qu'elle dévorerait pour assouvir une partie de sa faim dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle parvint dans le sanctuaire de son intimité, elle se dépêcha d'endosser une tenue plus confortable que son habit de travail, puis s'écroula contre son lit en soupirant.

D'ordinaire rarement sujette à l'abattement, les moments où elle le subissait se révélaient particulièrement déprimants. Vingt-huit ans dans moins d'une dizaine de jours, l'aube de la trentaine qui se profilait avec une ardeur menaçante, et l'heure de se rendre des comptes. De quoi pouvait-elle se targuer d'avoir réussi, ces dernières années ? Son travail, indéniablement. En même temps, ironisa-t-elle, elle avait un peu tout sacrifié pour cela, il fallait bien que ce domaine se révélât fructifiant, pour ce qu'il avait coûté. Ah, elle possédait aussi des amis sur lesquels elle savait pouvoir compter, et qui compensaient largement une famille indifférente et de plus en plus insignifiante au fil des années. Et Neji occupait le pan affectif. Mais... Il ne pouvait combler que l'instantané, pas l'avenir, et elle ne pouvait pas lui réclamer le droit de l'accaparer pour elle seule, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié à lui rappeler qu'elle s'engageât dans cette vaine relation en toute connaissance de cause, fournie par ses soins.

« Non, il ne faut pas penser comme ça ! C'était clair dès le début, qu'est-ce que j'ai à me morfondre encore une fois là-dessus... Il n'y a que présent, pas de futur, et pas de regrets. »

Cela devenait difficile de cataloguer la douleur comme résultante du regret, et donc facultative, lorsqu'elle faisait face à ce trou béant dans sa vie, dont la compréhension du contenu se réduisait à elle et lui, et donnait l'impression, aux autres, qu'elle stagnait au lieu d'avancer. Et il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une apparence, réalisa-t-elle.

« Ten, je suis là ! »

Que quelqu'un bénît cette voix qui pourfendait ses ténèbres et la ramenait, sans le vouloir le plus souvent, vers le purgatoire paisible de la tranquillité d'esprit. Tenten se leva brusquement et quitta sa chambre et la mélancolie pour se diriger vers la source de l'appel. Elle aperçut Temari posant péniblement les sacs plastique sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et se précipita pour lui venir en aide. Tandis que la première s'occupait de remplir les placards avec les boîtes, conserves, paquets de nourriture bienvenus, la nouvelle arrivante s'assit sur la desserte, étirant ses bras fourbus.

« La prochaine fois, aucune pitié, c'était à ton tour de faire les courses, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps ce midi..., commença Tenten.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'y as pas pensé.

\- Aussi. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps pendant ma pause déjeuner ! Je vais me rattraper, promis.

\- J'y compte bien !

\- Je ferai la cuisine pour ce soir. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Quelque chose de gras. J'ai eu un repas d'affaires ce midi, dans un super restaurant et ce n'est pas moi qui a payé la note, ça c'est cool - être intervenante ça a des avantages parfois – mais du coup j'ai dû faire bonne figure et donc "manger sainement". Je ne veux plus entendre parler de céleri, asperge, salade et de chou pour au moins deux semaines. »

Quelle ironie, pensa Tenten, lorsque celle qui déclamait ces mots figurait dans ses contacts comme un de ces individus dont la beauté physique n'était mise en doute par absolument personne, et formait comme une sorte de canon unanimement approuvé. Des jambes à n'en plus finir, encerclées par une jupe crayon comme la corolle d'une fleur dévoilant ses pétales gourmands, une taille aphrodisiaque fermement enserrée et finement mise en valeur – un de ses plus grands atouts, jugeait la jeune brune, qui rendait fou au spectacle de son dos aux cambrures sauvages - des yeux d'un vert d'eau troublant ; l'apparence attractive, parfaitement maîtrisée par sa propriétaire, cachait également une personnalité vive et complexe, une honnêteté qui ne s'embarrassait que d'un carcan faible – cette commodité appelée politesse – et jetait la langue de bois souvent à l'oubli, toujours éclairée par le respect. Beaucoup condamnaient la façon de parler de Temari comme sèche, parfois cruelle, quand il fallait y décrypter une franchise qui ne faisait simplement pas de sentimentalisme ; il s'agissait notamment d'une des raisons pour lesquelles la consultante au service de l'UNESCO possédait une renommée de fer dans le petit monde très fermée des entreprises.

« Frites et fromage à volonté, j'ai compris, soupira Tenten. J'ai invité Shikamaru à venir aussi, au fait.

\- Encore ?

\- Comment ça, encore ? Je t'en prie, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas passé.

\- Sa remarque de la dernière fois, comme quoi je ne fais pas un travail de fond mais juste sur la surface, me reste en travers de la gorge.

\- Laisse tomber, Tema, il avait sifflé quasiment toute la bouteille de vin blanc à lui seul. Et tu ne fais en rien un boulot "typiquement féminin".

\- Ça m'énerve, il faut qu'il ait réponse à tout, impossible de lui couper le sifflet.

\- Vous êtes pareils !

\- Absolument pas ! Enfin bref, et toi ta journée ?

\- Rien de spécial. J'ai témoigné au tribunal tout l'après-midi pour une sale affaire de vente de drogues qui a mal tourné - l'accusé plaidait la légitime défense, mais ce qui était totalement illogique vues la trajectoire des balles et la proximité du tireur, et...

\- Il est trop tard pour rentrer dans les détails. Qu'est-ce qui t'a tenu occupée à midi, alors ?

\- Kick-boxing hebdomadaire.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »

Chaque fois, l'envie de vomir la prenait, moins du fait de mentir régulièrement à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie que de le faire un peu plus machinalement et facilement lorsque l'obligation l'exigeait. Elle échouait systématiquement à se justifier, car à ses yeux rien ne pouvait l'exempter des remords qui la saisissaient lorsqu'elle contemplait le secret absolu de cette partie de sa vie, impossibilité sûrement due au fait qu'elle-même se sentirait trahie si les rôles s'inversaient et que ce fut elle, l'amie trompée. Pour cela, elle priait intérieurement que Temari ne découvrît jamais qu'elle entretenait cette relation amorale, autant car elle craignait de perdre son amitié en conséquence de la révélation de son mensonge, mais elle appréhendait également le changement potentiel de son regard si mouvant, du haut de sa fierté farouche et de ses valeurs d'intégrité. Pour tout cela, Tenten s'effrayait d'arriver à l'âge fatidique de trente ans, avec une image si pitoyable d'elle-même qu'elle éclipserait tout ce que son existence pouvait tirer en bilan positif.

Cela devenait si difficile de relativiser, quand l'immondice engendrée des caprices l'écœurait jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Et plus que les impératifs qui régissaient le mysticisme qui entourait ce qui la liait à Neji, d'ordre sociétal, une autre raison qui la démotivait d'en parler portait simplement sur la contre-réplique : si cette relation la rendait si malheureuse, montrait si fort les stigmates de la vacuité et du non-sens, pourquoi donc s'obstinait-elle à la perpétuer ? La vérité semblait si folle et irrécupérable : car Tenten était incapable d'y apposer une fin.

Pour la réponse de Neji à ses sentiments si obsédants et indestructibles, pour sa présence dans le péché qui réduisait à néant la solitude qui pouvait en découler et la remplaçait par le partage de la faute, par la peur de ne plus le posséder, par l'effroi de se retrouver à nouveau solitaire et unique, par la crainte de l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité face aux actes passés et ce sans substitut possible, et par l'angoisse de savoir le futur de leurs instants à deux disparu, qui induisaient l'oubli de tout ; toutes ces composantes d'une réalité qui la détruisait à petit feu, mais dont elle ne voyait que le bien.

« Hey, ça va ? »

Tenten quitta brusquement la contemplation du paquet de soupe qu'elle tenait entre les mains, plongée dans ses turpitudes ressassées. Elle remarqua le regard inquiet de Temari, alertée sans doute par son silence.

" »Oui oui, la journée a été un peu longue. Bon, est-ce que je peux au moins cuisiner des haricots aussi ?

\- Ah non ! Rien de vert ! »

 _*I might let you make it up to me*_

Tout avait été si facile après leur première rupture, ils n'avaient aucun autre choix que de signer le terme de leur histoire. Elle qui devait partir plusieurs mois à l'étranger pour le stage de la fin de ses études, et lui qui restait sur place encore un an avant de déménager à l'autre bout du pays pour fréquenter une autre université pour la suite de son cursus. Consentie mutuellement, décision partagée, cette séparation ne marquait que la fin du bout de chemin qu'ils parcoururent ensemble, chacun se dirigeant vers des directions différentes après la bifurcation.

Tenten ne pouvait donc tenir aucun grief à l'encontre de Neji. Lorsqu'ils se revirent, ce fut avec le plaisir de vieilles connaissances renouant contact, d'amis qui s'appréhendaient après une longue période d'ignorance, la nostalgie des débuts de la vie qu'ils incarnaient l'un pour l'autre, et celle d'un ancien amour perdu dans les limbes du passé, auquel il arrivait que la jeune fille accordât quelques pensées, ce qui lui faisait naître une certaine agitation au niveau de l'abdomen. Et quel trouble naquit au creux de sa gorge, quand la lumière tamisée du café où ils se rencontrèrent, lors d'une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse, réajusta l'image qu'elle gardait de la ligne de son visage avec la véracité du présent, en mettant en valeur le travail du temps qui creusa ses traits pour les rendre encore plus allongés, les gommer pour en atténuer la rudesse du passage des années, et accentuer l'élégance spécifique qui s'en dégageait. La ligne de ses épaules, déjà, noire, tortueuse, inéluctable, coupait de sa vue le reste du monde, supplantant l'extérieur gris et morne dans son champ de vision et ses pensées.

Oh, ç'avait été charmant. Remettre au goût du jour les informations essentielles sur l'autre, se renseigner sur le travail, le quotidien - "tu sais que tu dois te nourrir avec autre chose que du thé noir ?" - , l'habitat, la famille, l'historique - " je veux savoir ! Raconte-moi comment tu as pu te convaincre de demander à Lee de travailler avec toi !", le tout ponctué par ses sourires discrets et ses silences complices plus nombreux à lui, ou ses franches exclamations et ses manifestations amusées, outrées, perplexes, à elle. Leur amitié reprit ses couleurs si rapidement qu'il était difficile de croire que plusieurs années séparaient le moment présent et la dernière fois qu'ils échangèrent quelques mots. Et Tenten ne pouvait pas dénier la surprise qu'elle ressentit face au naturel qui actait leurs réactions, alors qu'elle avait tellement appréhendé de le revoir.

Le temps vira à la catastrophe, et la nuit se mêla aux épais nuages noirs qui stagnaient dans le ciel de Konoha. La violence des trombes d'eau ricochait sur les trottoirs inondés et désertés à l'heure qui se faisait tardive et froide. Ils allaient se quitter sur une note climatique désastreuse, lui s'apprêtant à affronter les trombes d'eau pour atteindre la station de métro la plus proche et retourner chez lui, elle venue en voiture car rentrant directement d'un déplacement de plusieurs jours à Suna. Elle le persuada d'accepter son offre de le reconduire et d'éviter des minutes liquides bien désagréables à courir entre les gouttes. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les larmes du déluge car il fallait remonter le boulevard pour s'approcher du bienheureux véhicule ; ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sous un porche étroit à mi-parcours, anesthésiés de froid et dans l'attente d'une averse moins abondante.

Une arcade si étriquée, que leurs épaules pointaient et se touchaient douloureusement, malgré leurs efforts pour se coller au mur. La souffrance disparut un peu lorsque, tant bien que mal, il passa le bras derrière elle et arrima sa large paume entre son épaule qui touchait le mur et la pierre, pour donner un peu plus d'espace. Elle ne se déroba pas à cette étreinte et ne parvint pas à supprimer les frissons qui naquirent dans le bas de son dos, car il n'y avait rien d'amical dans cette pression ; cette sensation était-elle aussi bruyante que les battements de son cœur qui semblaient résonner étrangement fort, arrivait-il à entendre son trouble ? Elle ne sut jamais car ils n'osèrent pas se regarder.

En silence, ils quittèrent l'abri provisoire, se dérobant à la brève accalmie maintenant à son terme, elle se soustrayant à la demande tacite induite par la prise de ses doigts d'homme, et qui occasionnait de la gêne par le temps que durait son hésitation sur la réponse à apporter. Ils arrivèrent au bout de l'avenue, elle se dépêcha de grappiller les clés dans son sac à main, enclencha l'ouverture, puis ils se réfugièrent à l'intérieur de l'automobile. Sous le concert fracassant des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient contre la carrosserie, ils revinrent progressivement au mutisme embarrassé qui s'agrippait à leurs basques depuis le portique d'immeuble. Elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper, prise au piège ; elle tourna la tête, résolue dans son intention de mettre les choses nettement au clair – ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça ne servirait à rien, et pourquoi maintenant surtout - ; elle rencontra de nouveau le regard blanc qui ne la lâchait pas, voilé par l'obscurité pluvieuse ; le visage brillant de pluie auquel s'accrochaient des mèches de cheveux agglutinés ; sa bouche qui trahissait plus l'impatience que les yeux, entrouverte, rigide.

« On ne peut pas. »

Sa voix sonnait étrangement fort dans l'habitacle.

« Je sais.

\- Tu sais, mais tu fais quand même ?

\- Rien ne m'empêche de le vouloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, Tenten.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te prend de débarquer comme ça, de retomber six ans en arrière... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Neji ? C'est incompréhensible ! Cela fait des années qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, j'ai tourné la page !

\- J'avais envie, c'est tout.

\- Je... Ne m'oblige pas à dire des choses qui tombent sous le sens, alors que c'est toi le plus logique normalement...

\- Le plus logique ? Sourit-il.

\- Ne fais pas comme si cela t'étonne ! De nous trois avec Lee c'est toi le plus rationnel et réaliste, celui qui dit les trucs chiants à mourir quand il le faut, le casseur d'ambiance, enfin le plus terre-à-terre quoi.

\- Charmant portrait, se renfrogna-t-il. »

Elle s'esclaffa lorsqu'elle remarqua son attitude légèrement vexée, ce qui eut pour effet d'amoindrir la tension grandissante qui courait depuis plusieurs instants. Elle éprouva un léger soulagement en constatant que cette agitation ne parvenait pas à tuer l'amitié qui avait toujours existé entre eux, et leur permettait d'échanger sans autre intention que d'en rire.

« Je plaisante ! Vu que tout semble être clair, laisse-moi redevenir la princesse s'il te plaît. Bon, où est-ce que je te dépose ? A la demeure principale ? A ton appartement ?

\- Ils veulent que je me marie, Tenten. »

L'expression heureuse quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille à l'écoute de ces mots lâchés comme une sentence ; elle n'esquiva pas le poids du fardeau qu'ils formaient, consciente que Neji en supportait l'écrasement bien plus durement. Mais elle ne pouvait annuler la sensation de choc, de l'accablement de tout ce que cette phrase comportait qui lui tombaient brusquement sur les épaules. Il consentit enfin à tourner la tête de son côté, et ce fut alors qu'elle le vit.

« J'ai eu beau me plier à tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, m'élever à toutes leurs attentes, ça ne suffit pas. Ou bien ça n'a que trop suffi, ils me disent que je suis un parti trop important pour une question délicate de la sorte. J'aurais dû les décevoir une fois pour toutes, peut-être alors m'aurait-il enfin laissé tranquille. Si j'étais rationnel je me conformerais à ce qui m'attend. Mais là maintenant, je n'y arrive pas. »

Elle le vit, ce regard qui la désespérait tant, ces sourcils qui signifiaient l'abandon de la lutte avec la disparition de leur froncement, ces yeux qui jouaient l'apaisement mais cachaient la résignation, trahis par l'absence de cette lueur qui d'ordinaire réchauffait les prunelles aux étendues glaciales et désertiques et leur conférait une vivacité et une détermination incroyablement stables, comme le soleil sec et matinal sur un paysage hivernal. Là, elle ne rencontra que le gris, le brouillard, la soumission à ce qu'il appelait fatalité et qu'elle abhorrait tant, par la dimension de non-sens qu'elle apportait à la vie, cet abandon qui transformait Neji Hyuuga en jouet acceptant de se laisser porter par le courant, délaissé de tout espoir de changement, supportant la charge indue par son nom sans droit de complainte ni d'espérance de rébellion.

« Tu... Tu es fiancé ? Demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche. »

Il détourna la tête pour observer au-dehors, à travers les gouttes qui roulaient sur la vitre et celles qui mouraient sur le trottoir.

« Non. Ils sont en train d'étudier les profils les plus avantageux, bien que j'ai clairement dit à mon oncle que je n'accepterai pas de les rencontrer.

\- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

\- Il a soupiré. Il va sûrement essayer d'aborder de nouveau le sujet.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas rester sans rien faire, non ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Tenten ? Il n'y a pas de solution, je n'en vois pas. J'essaie déjà de retrouver un peu de sens, je me sens assez perdu comme cela.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas te laisser enfermer comme cela...

\- J'ai cru, mais ce n'est pas possible. »

Non, vraiment, il n'y avait rien de pire que ce regard en perdition totale.

 _*No, you ain't worth guest list*_

Pour quiconque rencontrait la famille Hyuuga pour la première fois, la ressemblance physique entre Neji et Hinata provoquait l'étonnement par rapport à leur lien familial ; en effet, leurs apparences possédaient tellement de points communs qu'il était tentant de les assimiler comme frère et sœur. Mais le choc résidait en ce qu'ils étaient seulement cousins. Cependant, leurs personnalités manquaient de la similarité extraordinaire que partageaient leurs corps ; elles ne bénéficiaient pas de l'inaltérable confiance que Neji usait en ses capacités, quelles que furent les circonstances, et lui ne s'embarrassait pas de la douceur dont d'ordinaire elle revêtait ses phrases, prisant une honnêteté brute et brusque à de merveilleux enjolivements et ronds-de-jambe motivés par la délicatesse.

Quand l'aura de l'aîné intimidait jusqu'aux caractères les plus braves ou inconscients, la dernière ne se départait jamais d'une impression de bienveillance qui cautérisait celle de la hauteur de ses traits, que l'on aurait pu confondre avec du dédain, sentiment qu'elle était incapable même d'imiter.

Du fait de l'ancienneté de ce qui liait Tenten à Neji, Hinata évoluait toujours en parallèle. Tenten la considérait comme la jeune sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, cette entité dont on suivait la progression dans la vie avec intérêt, inquiétude constante et fierté grandissante, qui provoquait, malgré elle, l'instinct de protection et le besoin de la soustraire à toutes les difficultés de l'existence. Elle savait trouver dans la jeune cousine une confidente capable de ne porter aucun jugement sur ses secrets, dont l'ouverture d'esprit s'accompagnait d'un dévouement immense pour autrui, des qualités que Tenten enviait pour sa propre individualité qu'elle estimait comme manquant de tolérance et de patience.

Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus abuser de la gentillesse d'Hinata, ne pas dépasser les limites encore inconnues mais certainement pas imaginaires de l'indulgence de la jeune cousine. Raison bien assez suffisante pour motiver sa course effrénée et paniquée à travers une foule disparate mais plutôt compacte, et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se mettre sur son passage.

« Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! »

Elle aurait dû anticiper les bouchons habituels de fin de matinée, se maudit-elle. Quelle idée l'avait saisie, aussi, de venir en voiture en centre-ville ! Il fallait avouer cependant que le moyen de locomotion individuel recelait la dimension pratique lorsqu'il s'agissait de se déplacer avec plusieurs dossiers plutôt encombrants. La prochaine fois, se jura-t-elle, pas de rendez-vous après une demi-journée au tribunal. Combien de fois se faisait-elle cette promesse qu'elle brisait systématiquement ? Elle avait perdu le compte.

Le choc la fit sortir de ses pensées qui oscillaient entre malédictions et désarroi progressif. Le coup d'épaule de la personne qui arrivait en face d'elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de repérer, l'atteignit rudement, si fort qu'elle en perdit la paperasse qui tenait en équilibre au creux de son bras. La chute répandit le contenu de quelques dossiers à ses pieds, s'étalant comme une espèce de nénuphars blancs sur une mare d'asphalte. Tenten murmura instinctivement le chapelet d'excuses qu'une éducation efficace incorporait dans le vocabulaire de tout un chacun, susceptible d'être utilisé dans ce genre de situation, tout en s'abaissant afin de récupérer les papiers éparses. L'autre paire de mains incriminée ne semblait pas en proie à de mauvais sentiments, puisque la personne propriétaire rejoignit la jeune femme en retard pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Cette dernière se dépêcha de rassembler les feuilles - elle préférait ne pas penser au fait qu'il lui faudrait ensuite les ranger de nouveau dans la pochette appropriée -, adressa un dernier sourire hypocrite à l'encontre de l'homme pressé au costume mal taillé qui dissimulait toutes les invectives - « va brûler en enfer » - dont elle l'inondait intérieurement.

Le lieu de rendez-vous arrivait dans sa ligne de mire. Ne restait plus qu'à traverser la rue et le son de la clochette, lorsqu'elle franchit le palier de l'établissement, prouva la fin de sa course. Elle se permit de reprendre son souffle tandis que son regard sillonnait l'intérieur, à la recherche d'une nuance capillaire bien précise. Elle la remarqua instantanément qui lui faisait face, minuscule en comparaison de la largeur de la banquette sur laquelle elle patientait. Tenten captura son coup d'œil anxieux qui sondait chaque nouvel arrivé, y distinguant la reconnaissance et un certain air de soulagement, et Hinata l'honora d'un sourire discret qui trahissait sa joie de la voir.

« Hinata ! »

La jeune Hyuuga se leva de son siège pour accueillir Tenten dans une étreinte qui témoignait qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de l'ajournement de leurs retrouvailles provoqué par son retard. La nouvelle arrivée retrouva tout ce qui lui avait manqué, au contact de l'amitié de ces bras graciles, en particulier cette senteur de fleurs qui accompagnait son interlocutrice depuis des années, une touche de Kenzo qui aurait pu lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Presque. Tenten répondit à la pudeur du geste d'affection d'Hinata par sa chaleur qui ne s'embarrassait pas des convenances. Elle prit un peu de recul pour se réhabituer à ces incroyables yeux d'écume, moins froids que ceux de Neji, aux nuances océanes de cette masse de cheveux moirés récemment raccourcie au niveau des épaules.

« Bonjour Tenten, je commençais à me demander si tu avais été retenue au tribunal...

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais que ç'aurait duré beaucoup moins longtemps. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, calme-toi, je suis contente que tu sois arrivée indemne...

\- Non non, je suis impardonnable, tu es trop gentille ! Tu sais bien que je n'aurais annulé notre rendez-vous pour rien au monde. Ce que tu m'as manquée ! »

Tenten se saisit instinctivement de la main d'Hinata, ne sachant pas comment lui communiquer l'intensité de la réalité de cette affirmation qu'à travers le ridicule serrement de ses doigts longs et fins, mais le sourire de l'amie la rassura ; elle comprenait parfaitement la nostalgie de sa présence et ressentait la même chose.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Tenten...

\- Bien sûr que je t'ai manquée, la question ne se pose même pas, voyons ! Dit-elle, ce qui arracha un sourire plus marqué à son interlocutrice. Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Je veux tous les détails !

\- C'était magnifique Tenten, et il y a tellement à dire, que ce soit les paysages, les gens, les façons de vivre...

\- Dis-moi tout ! »

Les deux amies passèrent le cours des deux heures qui suivirent à mettre à jour leurs informations sur la vie de l'une et de l'autre, évoquant bien évidemment le voyage de plusieurs mois, mais aussi la prochaine installation, à son compte, du cabinet de kinésithérapie d'Hinata, en association avec sa camarade d'études Sakura Haruno, ou encore Hanabi, la jeune sœur, qui poursuivait le parcours brillant de ses études, dans le but d'intégrer la corporation Hyuuga dès que possible et d'en monter les échelons pour en gérer la direction dès que son père s'en retirerait. Elles venaient de terminer l'analyse de la vie de Tenten, passant rapidement sur ses histoires sentimentales – une des grandes qualités de la jeune Hyuuga était de ne pas insister lorsque quelqu'un ne souhaitait pas approfondir un certain sujet, et les amours constituaient le terrain glissant actuel de la spécialiste des armes. Aussi elle ne put que la remercier intérieurement lorsque Hinata embraya sur un nouveau sujet de conversation suite aux phrases embarrassées et au silence qui résultait de la recherche de réponses.

Après avoir terminé son deuxième thé à la rose, Hinata se tourna vers son sac à main et en sortit une enveloppe d'un blanc brillant, où Tenten déchiffra son prénom inscrit dans une calligraphie soignée et sophistiquée. Elle mit quelques secondes avant d'en soupçonner le contenu, et cette supposition fit naître un rictus d'excitation sur ses lèvres inhibées de café.

« Il y a, aussi, ceci, que je voulais te remettre...

\- Dis-moi qu'il s'agit de ce que je crois qu'il s'agit !

\- Que crois-tu que ce soit ? Sourit Hinata.

\- Les mots du bonheur !

\- Tenten, je t'annonce que Naruto et moi...

\- Oh Hinata, c'est fantastique ! »

Tenten se précipita pour s'asseoir aux côtés de la fiancée qui, par la présente invitation, la conviait à la cérémonie qui la verrait devenir la femme de Naruto Uzumaki. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en ressortir une carte du même papier de qualité, et qui apportait la confirmation à ses suppositions. Elle entraîna Hinata dans une nouvelle étreinte affective, à force d'éclats de rire et de grands cris de félicitation. Cette explosion d'enthousiasme ajouta à l'embarras de la future mariée, dont le visage se mirait déjà de somptueuses rougeurs à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, comme si elle-même avait du mal à le croire possible, et en parler ajoutait sûrement à la prise de conscience de sa réalité imminente. Mais tout cela ne devait pas en diminuer la joie, devina Tenten.

Il requérait quelques années de connaissances avec Hinata afin d'être en mesure d'appréhender pleinement les changements opérés sur la jeune femme et qui relevaient directement de l'influence exercée par Naruto. Influence ou inspiration, car tout se mêlait, mais en ressortait l'indissoluble positivité, la dimension cathartique de cette relation, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, résolument pour le meilleur. Probablement, il l'avait révélée au monde et surtout à elle-même, mettant à bas les doutes qui entravaient et démotivaient, les peurs qui tiraient les larmes, gardaient les rêves à la périphérie et incendiaient les nuits de cauchemars. Il lui avait apporté la sérénité qui lui manquait, le soutien nécessaire à l'éclosion de ses qualités qui restaient en sommeil ; elle incarnait cette personne qui n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir foi en Naruto, et à travers ce biais, elle parvenait à se faire de nouveau confiance.

« Oh Hinata, félicitations ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi !

\- Si cela te va, d'abord, je... Je tiens à ce que tu sois présente, Tenten...

\- Bien évidemment ! Je ne louperais ce jour pour rien au monde !

\- Je... Je dois quand même te poser une question... Il va sans dire qu'il est nécessaire que tu sois là... Mais je dois quand même te le demander... Oh, ça m'embête vraiment de devoir te demander quelque chose comme cela...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hinata ? Interrogea Tenten, curieuse sur ce qui mettait son interlocutrice si mal à l'aise.

\- Neji sera également présent, et je me demandais si cela te gênait... Je comprendrais si c'était le cas et...

\- Il n'y a aucun problème avec cela, Hinata. Je peux parfaitement le supporter pendant une journée. Et puis nous ne serons pas obligés de rester ensemble tout le temps.

\- En es-tu vraiment sûre ?...

\- Absolument.

\- Cela me rassure... Bon, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue récemment – il m'a bien passé ton bonjour – du coup j'ai un peu espéré que vous aviez recommencé à vous fréquenter.

\- Ah oui, j'ai déjeuné avec Lee et lui un midi, c'est pour cela. »

C'était la première fois que Tenten se retrouvait à devoir mentir directement à Hinata quant à sa relation avec Neji. Jusqu'ici, éviter d'aborder de près ou de loin le sujet avait fonctionné, d'autant plus que la jeune femme avait en horreur de côtoyer la vie intime de son cousin. Et elle ne put supporter le regard blanc mais féminin qui le lui rappelait tant, lui, sans son sérieux rigide et cette fatalité qui creusait un trou dans sa poitrine ; mais la gentillesse et la générosité de leur propriétaire ne parvenaient pas à freiner l'apparition de la culpabilité, encore plus ravageuse que d'ordinaire devant ces yeux d'un vague violine qui la confrontaient à ses fautes. Elle préféra concentrer son attention sur l'invitation qu'elle continuait de tenir entre ses doigts, mais ne pouvait empêcher la honte de venir la submerger à nouveau ; et, de toutes ses forces, elle espérait que ses joues ne trahiraient pas son trouble à coups de rougissement.

« Peut-être juste une suggestion, murmura-t-elle, toujours dans l'esquive. Ne nous prévois pas côte-à-côte pour le plan de table, je ne peux pas garantir que je pourrais m'empêcher d'essayer de l'étouffer avec une tranche de saumon ou même sa propre cravate.

\- Je... Je lui demanderai de s'habiller avec un nœud papillon. »

 _*Thought I didn't love you when I did*_

Ils auraient dû s'en tenir à cet unique entretien, formel, pluvieux, dicté par la politesse. Elle aurait dû ne pas céder aux affres de l'inquiétude motivée par ses confessions inéluctables ; ce qui se dévoilait dans l'habitacle d'une voiture, couvert par le bruit sourd d'une averse ruisselante, nécessairement devait y rester. Elle n'aurait pas dû chercher à le revoir, ni le vouloir. Mais les rencontres s'étaient embrayées, les unes à la suite des autres. Elle tenta d'aborder le sujet sensible de nouveau, mais elle se heurta à un mur – un « je ne veux plus en parler » vraiment très frustrant – qui ne faisait qu'allumer les feux de sa détermination au lieu d'y disséminer des cendres. Elle tentait des détours, parfois si éloignés qu'elle manquait de se perdre dans ces dédales de mots, mais il la connaissait que trop bien, car elle ne parvint jamais à lui arracher une seule nouvelle occurrence de ce qui le déchirait à l'intérieur. Mais elle ne perdait pas assurance, car la sur-connaissance était réciproque.

Ainsi, ils fixèrent de nouvelles rencontres, en compagnie ou en tête-à-tête, peu importait finalement. Elle savait qu'ils ne devaient pas, mais au nom de quoi ? De l'innocence bien trop calculée de leurs interactions, une cordialité feinte, friable, vouée à l'éphémère, qui couvait une violence latente et grandissante ? De cette attractivité renouvelée, fortifiée par chaque occasion où ils se voyaient, se parlaient, laissaient libre cours à ce désir réciproque de prolonger ces instants partagés, de grappiller au temps des secondes de bienfait et de confisquer à la réalité ce présent qui ne se conjuguait plus, enfin, au solitaire ? De la malsanité de ce trouble-même, que lui aussi devait ressentir, elle le savait, qui ôtait ce que le passé avait créé de rigide dans leur relation pour retrouver une envie, une frustration, une impatience, plus grandes encore que lorsqu'ils partageaient une histoire ; une malsanité car de tels sentiments ne pouvaient rien apporter de bon et de pur, pas maintenant.

Il l'accepterait si elle y cédait ; mais une partie consciente d'elle refusait de s'abandonner. Rien ne pourrait ressortir d'un tel lien, sinon la souffrance ; lui coincé par le poids d'une tradition nobiliaire hors du temps, elle condamnée à l'ombre, l'ignorance, le secret. Et des scrupules la prenaient, à la réflexion de ce que ce genre de contact jetait comme lumière sur sa personne : une femme amoureuse, une favorite, une accalmie charnelle. Mais tout cela à travers le prisme de l'homme, comme si elle devait se résoudre à être considérée comme une extension de Neji, presque comme lui appartenant. Cette conception la précéderait toujours, encouragée par la société cruelle, et signifierait l'annulation inexorable de ses réussites, de sa fierté, de son indépendance.

L'on pouvait arguer que l'abandon ne nécessitait pas forcément de suite, uniquement l'entremise de l'unicité et d'un forfait temporaire des conventions, qui annihilerait la définition relationnelle de leur accointance ; mais la situation-même démontrait l'impossibilité d'un rassasiement en une seule fois ; il y aurait toujours besoin d'un futur à court-terme.

L'équilibre, tangible et infinitésimalement précaire, perdurait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il n'avait plus tenté de le briser depuis le jour de tempête ni rien laissé transparaître, et elle essayait d'ignorer le trouble qui nouait sa gorge et rendait toujours plus intuitive sa perception de Neji, plus grand, vertigineux, comme un vent qui dépoussière, ranime le sang et les pulsations, distance l'insipidité.

Lee les invita, et quelques personnes, à son appartement dans le but de fêter sa récente prise de poste à Hyuuga Corp. La fête se déroula jusque tard dans la nuit, portée par les verres d'alcool, le vent froid de l'extérieur qui incitait à rester cloîtré et le plaisir évident de se retrouver entre amis. Naruto venait de se fiancer avec Hinata, et rien ne semblait capable d'amoindrir le bonheur de leurs sourires, même lorsque la pénurie de vin blanc tomba. Il semblait même illuminer, un peu, le visage de Shino Aburame que Kiba Inuzuka, deux amis d'enfance de la jeune femme, avait traîné de force au lieu de célébration, à moins qu'il ne s'agît de la beauté de la nuit, particulièrement remarquable, avec ce ciel dégagé, exempt de nuages défilés comme de la soie et fumées exhalées par les bouches des usines, qui accentuait la brillance des étoiles. Temari accompagna volontiers Tenten, durement persuadée par sa colocataire qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Lee jugea que le prétexte à la fête se prêtait également à la levée provisoire de l'abstention à laquelle il se soumettait en ce qui concernait l'alcool. Malgré la réserve et les recommandations à la prudence de la part de ses invités, il ne voulut rien entendre, et comme l'adage le disait si bien, quand on veut, on peut. Il ne fut donc pas étonnant, lorsque l'on connaissait la faible résistance du jeune homme face aux liquides alcoolisés, de le voir, aux alentours de deux heures, profondément endormi dans le rocking-chair de sa chambre. Après le départ des nouveaux fiancés, celui de Temari qui prétextait la fatigue afin d'échapper à la corvée ménage, puis de Shino qui raccompagnait un Kiba groggy et qui rigolait franchement trop, et Neji qui terminait de boutonner son manteau et également sur le point de partir, Tenten se retrouva seule face à un salon où traînaient les derniers déchets et un surplus de vaisselle dont la simple vue lui arracha un soupir de découragement.

« Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, tu peux rentrer, je vais me débrouiller. »

Mais il ôtait déjà le long vêtement noir, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Le silence paisible de la pièce se brisa lorsqu'il actionna le robinet qui propulsa le jet d'eau dans l'évier, tandis qu'elle partit à la recherche du linge de cuisine de Lee. L'odorat empli des senteurs de citron – vert – du liquide nettoyant, c'était reposant après les bruits de la fête.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu te montreras content du choix d'Hinata ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

\- Mais c'est dingue, ce complexe du cousin-frère qui a du mal à la voir grandir !

\- Pourquoi serait-il question de complexe, c'est idiot, soupira-t-il. Je pense juste qu'ils se sont engagés trop rapidement.

\- Cela va bientôt faire trois ans qu'ils sont ensemble.

\- Et ils ont pris une décision qui les engagera toute leur vie.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de bon moment pour cela, Neji, c'est forcément un risque à prendre ! Et n'utilise pas cette excuse alors que tu trouves simplement qu'ils ne vont pas ensemble.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça...

\- Ah oui pardon. Hinata devrait être avec quelqu'un avec qui elle possède plus d'affinités. Ça veut dire la même chose.

\- Et bien soit, tourne cela dans ce sens. Mon avis est légitime, je suis son cousin.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas aller contre son choix à elle, il faut bien que tu l'acceptes !

\- Je l'accepte, seulement je préfère garder mes réserves.

\- Mais justement parce que c'est ta famille, raison de plus, tu devrais te montrer heureux de leur union.

\- Il y a trop de "mais" dans tes phrases. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi te sens-tu si concernée par ce que je pense de Naruto ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu es insupportable quand tu restes borné même lorsqu'il est si évident que tu as tort !

\- C'est toi qui es insupportable en voulant à tout prix avoir raison et me faire changer d'avis, accepte que nous en ayons de différents.

\- Tu fais ton Neji Hyuuga à nouveau.

\- Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de réagir à cette remarque probablement insultante.

\- T'aurais-je vexé ? Demanda Tenten, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, répondit-il en gardant les yeux ostensiblement baissés sur la mousse blanche.

\- Réponse monosyllabique, donc oui je t'ai bien vexé, constata-t-elle, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Au lieu de t'amuser à mes dépens, dépêche-toi un peu, il n'y a plus de place sur l'égouttoir. »

Comme d'ordinaire, elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire arracher ses pensées réelles ; il les reconnaîtrait lorsqu'il ressentirait le besoin de les dire à voix haute et de les communiquer. Tenten savait que les a-priori de Neji ne se nourrissaient que de l'appréhension, légitime, du devenir d'Hinata. Élevé comme son frère, lui qui n'avait connu ses parents biologiques qu'un très court moment, ce qui lui représentait l'idée de famille lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, derrière cette indépendance farouche dressée en muraille de Chine impénétrable. Elle s'amusait de ce qu'elle appelait son "innocence" et de ce que lui considérait comme une faiblesse, car elle faisait souvent l'objet des dérisions de la jeune femme.

Une innocence, ou plutôt spontanéité, qui démontrait qu'il ne pouvait pas museler tout ce qui le définissait, ce qu'il tentait de juguler parvenait parfois à échapper à ce contrôle drastique et draconien qu'il s'imposait, en tant qu'hostile ennemi du hasard et de l'imprévu qui se rassurait en niant les effets d'accident, d'imprévisibilité, d'inopiné en brandissant la facile excuse de la destiné voyait cela comme un jeu puéril, mais Tenten n'arrivait pas à se permettre de le laisser s'enfoncer dans une rigidité morale et psychologique qui ne pardonnait pas la moindre incartade, la moindre surprise, ce qui en fait faisait l'humain : des erreurs, des hésitations qui font grandir et améliorer.

Et elle ne possédait pas la volonté d'empêcher le sourire qui naissait par réflexe sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle l'observait en prise avec cette futile vexation car elle avait taquiné son orgueil. Deux-trois fois, il donna de brusques mouvements de tête afin d'éloigner la longue mèche de cheveux noirs, échappée de son catogan, qui lui tombait dans les yeux, à défaut d'utiliser ses mains plongées dans la mousse blanche et neigeuse. Elle tendit le bras et, délicatement, repoussa l'indésirable filament derrière l'oreille masculine. Mais elle ne rompit pas le contact qui n'aurait pas dû perdurer plus de quelques secondes ; ses doigts s'attardèrent à la saillie que formait l'os sur le haut de ses joues, caressant les surfaces rêches de la naissance de sa barbe, dessinant la ligne dramatique et anguleuse de sa mâchoire terriblement accentuée.

Il ne se déroba ni ne trembla, abaissant les paupières à ce toucher hésitant, comme s'il fermait les yeux le temps qu'elle se résigna, lui laisser un instant d'intimité nécessaire pour se résoudre à l'échec irrémédiable de la résistance, la réalité définitive, inévitable, de l'abandon invoqué par ce trouble indélébile. Ou bien cette soumission momentanée signifiait-elle qu'il savourait l'effet salvateur de son attouchement, comme quelque chose qu'il désirait depuis longtemps ? Elle brûlait de poser la question, mais ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux et pas aux mots.

 _*Can't believe you played me out like that*_

Le problème avec les anniversaires, c'était que la personne concernée par la célébration se trouvait placée au centre de l'attention en ce jour qui marquait sa venue au monde survenue des années auparavant. Cet intérêt se révélait un souci lorsque le sujet de la fête détestait se faire remarquer. Et comme tous les neuf mars, Tenten possédait une des humeurs les plus massacrantes dont elle était capable. Cela résultait d'une suite d'accumulations qui émaillait cette journée qui devait être la sienne : son téléphone portable qui vrombissait régulièrement pour signaler les messages reçus de connaissances, dont pour certaines elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis des mois ; Lee qui s'adaptait à son souhait et ne lui offrait pas de cadeau, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire livrer un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs ; Shikamaru qui ne se rappelait pas en quoi il fallait se remémorer cette date mais fut informé par la livraison florale, et revint de sa pause déjeuner avec un kilo de pommes affublé d'une bougie - "tu ne pourras pas venir me reprocher de participer à ta prise de poids" -; Temari qui voulait organiser un dîner spécial et n'entendait pas ses refus réitérés de nombreuses fois ; le cadeau de Temari, qui restait encore inconnu mais suscitait l'appréhension par sa dimension mystique ; les appels manqués de Neji quand elle passait le reste de la journée en formation au régiment de l'armée pour superviser la prise en main des soldats de leurs nouvelles armes – et sous le commandement d'Hibiki Morino pour parfaire sa mauvaise humeur.

Après que les gardes, à l'entrée, estimèrent qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger et l'autorisèrent à quitter le site militaire, elle prit place dans le véhicule avec chauffeur qui l'attendait pour la ramener dans la zone civile. Installée au sein de son propre véhicule, nullement pressée de rentrer chez elle, sachant que Temari guettait impatiemment son retour, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone portable et soupira en lisant le message de Neji lui demandant de la rappeler dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle composa son numéro, interpellée par la fréquence de ses tentatives de contact. De quoi voulait-il tant lui parler ? La tonalité de la ligne téléphonique prit fin lorsqu'il décrocha.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ?...

\- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me joindre ?

\- J'ai besoin de te parler. Où es-tu ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Neji.

\- Je suis devant ton immeuble. Où es-tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas chez moi, et Temari risque de rentrer à tout moment.

\- Je t'attends.

\- Non. Elle sera sûrement là avant moi, et tombera sur toi, alors non.

\- Je prends l'avion dans deux heures, je serai absent au moins dix jours. Cela ne peut pas attendre.

\- Ça ne peut pas se faire par téléphone ?

\- C'est toi qui me poses cette question ?

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu ne restes pas à l'entrée, tu peux m'attendre dans le bar en face...

\- Je suis dans le hall, je ne bouge pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais com... »

Il n'entendit pas les jurons qu'elle proféra sous le coup de la surprise, car il coupa la communication. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'elle démarrait en trombe afin de rejoindre son appartement. Ne pas fréquenter leurs domiciles respectifs était une clause de leur relation dont lui-même était à l'initiative. Pour mieux garder le secret, il considérait, et elle agréait volontiers, comme préférable de réserver le temps qu'ils volaient à leur quotidien à des endroits neutres, inconnus, où ils ne possédaient aucune habitude, plutôt que hanter des lieux où ils risquaient de se faire reconnaître ou interpeller par des personnes connues.

Elle ne repéra pas sa berline parmi les véhicules qui stationnaient dans la rue de son immeuble, ce qui quelque part la rassura un peu. Elle remonta en trombe le morceau de boulevard qui séparait la place où elle avait arrêté sa voiture de l'entrée de l'édifice, pressée par l'angoisse et cette insupportable menace qu'il manipulait à l'envi. Tenten composa le code qui permettait l'accès à l'intérieur et s'y engouffra, à l'affût de cette silhouette radar qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, tout en contrastes forts et puissance verticale. Elle ne vit personne. S'était-il évaporé, ou peut-être comme elle doutait, avait-il parcouru les couloirs et patientait face à son appartement... Et l'idée de Temari interloquée, découvrant Neji sur son palier, suffit à ce que Tenten avala les marches de l'escalier pour se précipiter à l'étage incriminé. Aucune trace de vie non plus dans le couloir aux murs de brique, à l'exception des bruits de plainte qu'émettaient les lattes de parquet au passage de la jeune fille.

Elle soupira. Encore une fois il se jouait d'elle, rendant prioritaires ses besoins et envies de prodige Hyuuga sur ses nécessités propres. L'autorisait-elle à user de sa personne à sa guise, lorsqu'elle acceptait la plupart de ses requêtes, services mineurs ou demandes qui supposaient qu'elle chamboulât son quotidien, ou encore ce qui se transformait en caprices ? Cette relation était un non-sens, lorsque l'on considérait la manière dont elle s'affolait à la pensée que sa colocataire et meilleure pût tomber sur lui.

Tenten ne remarqua le paquet que lorsqu'elle faillit marcher dessus, lorsqu'elle voulut rentrer chez elle. Il tenait dans la paume de sa main, après qu'elle se fut penchée pour le ramasser, vulgairement emballé de papier kraft. Avec curiosité, elle descella l'enveloppe blanche qui l'accompagnait, découvrant les mots qu'elle cachait : « Je n'ai plus le temps de rester, je nous évite donc les longues minutes – vingt-huit ?- que tu aurais passées à parlementer dans le but de refuser ce cadeau. Je te recontacte, prends soin de toi. PS : The foolish man seeks happiness in the distance. The wise grows it under his feet.* »

Avec amusement elle débarrassa le mystérieux contenu de son apparence si peu flatteuse, pour trouver entre ses doigts une boite noire, filée d'un discret entrelac doré qui courait sur toute la surface. Impatiente, Tenten découvrit un jeu de tarot dont la beauté l'émerveilla durant de longues secondes, pour elle dont l'intérêt pour la divination n'était pas un secret pour un très petit nombre de personnes. Elle admira le revers ouvragé orné de motifs abstraits et végétaux partageant les mêmes courbes, le détail des costumes luxuriants, les couleurs chatoyantes et éclatantes, les lacis brillants qui rappelaient ceux de la boîte, l'élégance du style et la calligraphie déliée des numéros.

« Crétin. »

 _*Citation de Oppenheim_


	3. J'sentais monter dans l'atmosphère

_* I might let you make it up to me*_

Lorsque les émotions atteignaient le niveau de trop-plein, menaçaient de submerger l'état de raison au point de n'accorder plus aucune importance aux conséquences, le remède tenait en un mot : Lee. L'enthousiasme dont il usait pour chaque activité agissait comme un stimulateur, et ne pas y céder relevait de la rareté la plus exceptionnelle. Il fonctionnait comme poussoir lorsqu'il rencontrait la personnalité entêtée, compétitive, fière, de Tenten. Il la forçait à ne pas abandonner lorsqu'elle voulait succomber au repos, la tirait vers l'épuisement mais aussi le sentiment de succès, repoussait la démotivation et le doute pour n'accorder de la place qu'à une détermination absolue. Même si la jeune femme possédait une volonté tenace et ferme, elle n'échappait pas à des instants d'hésitation et de remises en cause de ses souhaits les plus fondamentaux. Et Lee les contrecarrait, à la façon d'un catalyseur qui n'enclencherait que la disparition des limites de cette témérité. Il l'avait soutenue lorsqu'elle balançait entre se lancer dans des études fastidieuses mais dont le sujet l'intéressait vraiment ou se contenter d'un cursus plus réaliste mais également moins passionnant. Le choix fait, il était là aux moments de flottement et d'indécision face à la difficulté et au brouillard qui constituaient l'avenir.

Et une bonne séance d'entraînement en sa compagnie, dont elle ressortirait les jambes lourdes, le corps marbré de bleus, courbaturée et les muscles douloureux, présentait tout ce dont elle nécessitait. Elle ne se l'avouait pas, mais le fait de ne pas avoir d'informations plus approfondies de Neji l'inquiétait outre-mesure. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle ni invitation depuis ce message où il indiquait être rentré à Konoha, et il ne répondait pas lorsqu'elle tentait de le joindre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'un mois, et elle sentait le trouble grandir chaque jour qui passait sans qu'elle eût l'opportunité de le voir ou de lui parler à voix haute. Cette frustration participait de son ressentiment : ce n'était pas son rôle de patienter, comme une vulgaire femme guettant le retour de son cher époux au foyer ; "ce n'est moi qu'il doit faire attendre, c'est l'autre", et elle rayait aussitôt ces mots de ses pensées, abasourdie de la violence de ses réflexions.

Le travail, d'ordinaire une source de réconfort, se transformait ces jours-ci en véritable lieu d'exécution ; bien que la sollicitation de sa présence en tant qu'experte en armes et balistique, lors de procès alambiqués, diminuait, à son plus grand bonheur, drastiquement depuis plusieurs semaines, elle s'accompagnait d'une hausse de mauvaise humeur de la part de ses deux collègues. Beaucoup moins serein depuis l'annonce de la venue prochaine de sa mère en ville, Shikamaru leur faisait profiter de l'étendue de son abattement. Shino ne digérait toujours pas les remontrances dont l'avait affligé la responsable de la formation en maintenance informatique, aux étudiants de laquelle il prodiguait des cours hebdomadaires mais dont il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire respecter du fait de son caractère introverti.

Et pour couronner le tout, un des soldats de la troupe commandée par Ibiki Morino, qu'elle avait formé, évalué, jugé apte à partir en mission, paniqua lorsque le sujet à neutraliser prit un civil en otage. Saisi par l'angoisse du déroulé imprévu, il voulut tirer dans l'épaule de l'assaillant mais sa main tremblante fit dériver la balle qui atteignit celle de l'innocent. Tiré à moins de cent mètres, le projectile heurta l'os et se décomposa en plusieurs petits fragments. Un mal de chien. Le soldat réussit néanmoins à maîtriser l'agresseur, mais l'incident ne passa pas inaperçu et occasionna une enquête interne. Le lieutenant instructeur estima prématurée l'autorisation qui permettait à la recrue d'aller sur le terrain, et en réprimanda Tenten - " ce n'était pas moi en charge de l'évaluation psychologique..."jurait-elle en cause perdue. Cela ne donna pas lieu à un renvoi, mais l'orgueil personnel de la jeune femme en prit un coup et présentait des difficultés à aller de l'avant.

"Tenten, fais attention !"

Prise dans ses pensées, l'esprit qui n'accordait qu'une attention distraite au présent, elle ne sut pas esquiver le coup de pied circulaire qu'elle ne vit que dans les derniers instants. Ses réflexes permirent de limiter l'impact lorsqu'elle se protégea la tête de ses avant-bras. Mais la douleur jaillit après la surprise, un choc qui lui coupa le souffle et annula son équilibre en la déportant plus loin et une souffrance qui irradiait d'un spot précis et qui se transformerait sans doute aucun en marbrure violine.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Lee se précipita pour l'aider à se redresser ; elle grimaça lorsqu'il agrippa spontanément son bras. Les yeux mirants d'inquiétude, il ne cessait d'alterner entre lui demander comment elle se sentait et des excuses qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réfuter. Il refusait de reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de sa faute à elle, pour avoir été trop dispersée, et non pas qu'il montrât un trop plein d'enthousiasme.

Peut-être avait-elle besoin de cette secousse. Elle n'était pas femme à attendre qu'il disposât d'elle, au gré de son envie et sa disponibilité ; elle ne méritait pas cette ingratitude qui la gardait dans l'ignorance, l'attente et la frustration, à n'avoir que lui en tête alors que manifestement elle n'occupait pas ses réflexions. Non, elle accordait une trop grande valeur à son indépendance pour se ronger les sangs et se contenter d'attendre, comme un vulgaire jouet du destin ballotté par des eaux impartiales au cours qui ne dérivait pas. Et c'était insupportable, de se sentir ainsi manipulée, au cœur d'une relation finalement unilatérale et malsaine ? Fallait-il donc qu'elle se laissa faire, vraiment ?

"Je vais bien, Lee...

\- Es-tu sûre ? Tu as pris un sacré coup, je suis désolé, c'est entièrement de ma faute...

\- Pour la dernière fois, Lee, c'est moi qui n'aies pas fait attention, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

\- Tu dis ça pour être gentille, mais non, c'est moi, je suis vraiment désolé ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me racheter ?

\- N'insiste plus Lee, je vais vraiment finir par me mettre en colère..."

Il refusa cependant de poursuivre la session sportive, à la satisfaction de la jeune femme, qui ne démordait pas de la conviction imprévue qui la tenait et la taraudait, la pressait de mettre fin à l'émoi suscité par l'absence. Ils se séparèrent sur la promesse qu'elle soignerait l'hématome dans la mesure du possible - elle partit avec une liste d'une dizaine de noms d'onguents, crèmes, pommades apaisantes – mais intérieurement Tenten jura de respecter cet engagement, juste après avoir terminé ce qui importait.

Elle adopta une foule rapide tandis qu'elle courait le dédale des rues et parcourait le béton des trottoirs qui menait à l'appartement de Neji. Le chemin ne lui était pas familier, n'ayant jamais été invitée dans l'antre actuelle du jeune homme, mais elle reconnaissait le centre-ville bourgeois, sophistiqué, pimpant, lorsqu'elle y arriva. Elle passa devant des immeubles de pierre taillée, décorés de corniches à chaque niveau, les avant-corps des portes d'entrée, les toits en mansardes brisées... Elle ne s'attarda pas dans la contemplation, décidée à mener sa tâche à bien des plus rapidement ; enfin elle atteignit les édifices plus modernes, habitations d'un autre style mais du même acabit.

Elle savait où il vivait d'après les échos entendus lorsqu'il parlait au téléphone ou évoquait son lieu de vie avec elle. Il y passait peu de temps, accaparé par le travail et les déplacements, toujours dans le mouvement et fuyant l'immobilisme comme il lui glissait entre les doigts. Il ne souhaitait pas d'attaches, récemment et relativement peu habitué aux liens familiaux, abîmé par ces relations qu'il portait autant comme un fardeau qu'une bénédiction.

Elle dépassa le croisement de rue et ses pieds l'amenèrent au numéro huit qui illuminait la nuit d'un éclairage froid, à mi-chemin entre le bleu, le vert et le gris, les fenêtres promettant l'indiscrétion totale sur les quotidiens mais ne suggérant au final que le passage d'ombres. La vue en contreplongée dramatisait le sentiment d'écrasement qui la saisit à la mesure visuelle de la hauteur de l'édifice. Elle faillit rebrousser chemin, soudainement intimidée et prise d'un élan qui l'exhortait à regagner des rues qui socialement la seyaient plus, mais les yeux couleur cognac de Tenten, leur vivacité quelque peu annihilée par les réflexions qui prenaient leur propriétaire, s'attardèrent sur les noms des habitants de l'immeuble et s'arrêtèrent sur la boîte aux lettres d'un certain "N.H.". Non, elle devait terminer ce qu'elle était venue faire.

Tenten sonna à l'interphone de l'intéressé, un peu surprise de l'absence de gardien ou d'accueil, il préférait la discrétion à la sophistication. Il se passa un long moment avant que les interminables tonalités d'attente, bruyantes et perçantes dans la solitude de la nuit, ne firent place à un timbre de voix impatient :

"Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est moi, Tenten. Est-ce que tu peux m'ouvrir, je...

\- J'avais dit que je te recontacterai, Tenten, je n'ai pas le temps de...

\- Je m'en fiche. J'ai attendu, maintenant c'est à mon tour de débarquer à l'improviste.

\- J'ai énormément de travail en retard, je ne peux pas...

\- Parfait, je suis sûre que tu as besoin d'une pause.

\- S'il te plaît, je dois vraiment...

\- Je ne partirai pas sans t'avoir vu, Neji. Que ce soit ce soir ou demain matin, à ta convenance, mais je te suggère de me laisser entrer pour être débarrassé puis tranquille après. Je dois te voir, maintenant."

Il ne répondit rien, sensiblement agacé par son entêtement, et elle pensait n'obtenir qu'un soufflement désabusé en réponse à son insistance, mais résonna l'alarme métallique qui signifiait qu'il lui autorisait le passage. « Septième étage » fut la dernière parole qu'il lui adressa avant de couper la communication. Elle se hâta d'ouvrir la porte, un peu désarçonnée par sa complaisance. Avait-elle prévu d'aller si loin ? Une partie d'elle pensait se faire refouler à l'entrée. Maintenant qu'elle allait véritablement se retrouver en face de lui, peut-être fallait-il mieux réfléchir à ce qu'elle tenait à lui dire, classique argumentation d'un enchaînement de reproches subjectifs non pas destinés à l'amadouer mais dans le secret espoir d'obtenir une réaction, peu importait laquelle.

L'ascenseur la prévint de l'arrivée imminente au niveau désiré, et bientôt elle partit à la recherche de l'appartement du jeune homme, les baskets émettant un bruit sourd contre le carrelage blanc et noir, la chevelure brune, qui lui collait au visage du fait de sa course nocturne, formant un contraste doux avec les nuances de beige orangé des murs qui la cerclaient. Tenten frappa trois coups brefs contre le bois qui protégeait l'intimité de Neji, trois coups qui signaient la disparition du dernier recours, celui de céder à l'angoisse qui la travaillait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes et mettre un terme à cette entrevue qu'elle avait pourtant recherché. Mais il était trop tard, déjà elle entendait la clé qui tournait dans le verrou, et ses yeux incertains retrouvèrent une assurance lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard d'un gris assourdi, vaguement colère et immensément perplexe, où se lisaient une fatigue manifeste et une tension bouillonnante. Les manches de chemise relevées, les cheveux noués en un chignon grossier, un stylo qui se balançait au bord des lèvres et qu'une main déjà accaparée par une liasse de papiers récupéra, elle le dérangeait visiblement en plein travail.

« Qu'y-a-t-il de si urgent ?

– Je suis quelqu'un de bien.

– Pardon ? Tenten, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour les devinettes...

– Je suis quelqu'un de bien, et je mérite mieux de ta part. Je vaux autant que toi. Je suis une femme indépendante, et je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour réussir ou pour que ma vie soit satisfaisante.

– C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, ou je vais finir par apprendre quelque chose que j'ignore ?

– Laisse-moi finir. Je ne vis pas pour t'attendre ou pour le moment où tu daigneras penser que peut-être, il serait bon de te rappeler à mon souvenir en débarquant dans ma vie et en ne me laissant pas le choix. Mon existence ne se centre pas autour de ta personne ni de tes désirs ! Presque deux mois sans te voir ni avoir de tes nouvelles, et je ne peux en demander à personne évidemment, jusqu'au miracle qui fera te souvenir que j'existe, et à te pointer et m'utiliser jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi. Non. Je suis quelqu'un de bien, Neji, je vaux mieux que cela.

– Tu as fini, tu souhaites ajouter quelque chose ?

– Non, c'est bon.

– Parfait. Entre donc. "

Elle pénétra dans un univers de noir et de blanc, un contraste brut qui se retrouvait dans la première impression que perpétrait la pièce principale de l'appartement - une sophistication froide que renvoyaient les meubles ténébreux, le manque de plantes vertes, le mobilier compact et imposant, ou les photos incolores emprisonnées dans leur cadre formel et obscur ; mais également une familiarité à la modération étudiée, à travers les bruits de craquement du vieux parquet, la lumière chaude procurée par les boules de verre suspendues au plafond, les caisses de bois qui servaient au rangement de coussins ou de livres, ou l'espace de travail organisé au pied du sofa avec ordinateur, dossiers, tasses de café.

Impressionnée et, sur le coup, intimidée - elle s'attendait à un peu plus de solennité pour sa première excursion en ces lieux quasi-légendaires -, elle se dépêcha de se déchausser et le suivit plus avant. Il fit volte-face, et ce fut lui qui prit la parole après un soupir :

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends, exactement ? Des excuses ? Des explications ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Me faire entendre ?

\- C'est réussi.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, et je ne te dois rien, Neji, je l'ai bien intégré ne t'inquiète pas, mais c'est tout à fait légitime de ma part de m'inquiéter. Je me suis posée beaucoup de questions, je me suis demandée ce qu'il se pass..."

Les vieux démons de retour, elle détestait la façon dont ses mots sonnaient, si contradictoires avec ses premières paroles revendicatrices ; elle retombait dans la femme amoureuse et dédiée, ce fantôme en quête de son regard et du velours de sa voix pour un peu de satiété et réduit au rang de quêteur d'amour.

" Je cherchais la meilleure manière de te le dire, la coupa-t-il.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Je suppose que c'est mieux que cela se passe ainsi. Ten, je ne sais même pas comment tourner ça. J'ai vu, enfin j'ai rencontré, celle que ma famille a choisi pour mon mariage. Je suis vraiment fiancé, elle a un visage et un nom. "

Elle voulut partir, quitter définitivement le son de sa voix et son regard si obsédant, fuir pour ne plus jamais le voir, lui qui causait ce néant qui menaçait de la submerger tout entière. Elle tâchait d'ignorer ses jambes qui flageolaient et risquaient de céder à tout moment car diable ! comment échapper à la frayeur qui rendait compréhensibles toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait craintes, si elles l'abandonnaient maintenant ! Mais il la rattrapa au début de son envol en la saisissant vivement par le bras blessé, emprisonnement qui provoqua une vague de douleur qui faisait écho à ce qui tourbillonnait dans son âme.

"Pourquoi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi tout se passe systématiquement de la même façon ! Pourquoi tu décides sans me consulter tandis que je dois me contenter de faire avec et de la fermer !

\- Pas de ce refrain-là Tenten, c'est trop facile. Tu savais pertinemment dans quoi tu t'engageais.

\- Toujours tu me mets au pied du mur, et je dois faire avec et la boucler, parce que oui je connaissais parfaitement les inconvénients, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le nie pas du tout... Mais tu ne peux pas jouer comme ça avec moi, Hyuuga, tu n'as pas le droit !...

\- Crois-tu que j'ai choisi ce qui m'arrive ? Penses-tu réellement que c'est de bonté de cœur que j'accepte ce que l'on m'impose ?

\- Je ne sais plus Neji, je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter tout ça...

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, tu savais parfaitement ce que ce type de relation entraînait, dès le départ. Ne viens pas me reprocher cela, tout était clair dès le début.

\- Mais ça ne justifie pas ton comportement, en rien ! Ç'aurait été beaucoup plus simple de me dire directement que tout était fini plutôt que de me laisser dans l'ignorance, sans nouvelles et aucune réponse à mes messages ou appels, et attendre que j'arrête de te contacter de moi-même, ce qui aurait pris un sacré bout de temps … Non, plutôt qu'un « c'est terminé », il valait mieux me laisser me morfondre, me demander la nuit et le jour si tu allais bien et comment je pourrais poser la question à Lee ou Hinata sans que cela puisse créer le moindre soupçon, avoir peur que j'ai pu dire ou écrire quelque chose qui aurait pu te froisser... J'en étais réduite à me _morfondre_ , Neji, et c'est de ta faute. Dis-le que c'est fini, alors ! Dis-le ! Je veux l'entendre nettement, définitivement !

\- Il ne s'agissait pas de cela, Tenten, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'inquiètes autant...

\- Ou bien c'est encore un coup à la Neji Hyuuga, me faire mariner pendant des semaines pour arriver comme un charme, sur ton cheval blanc, pour voir à quel point je me languissais de te voir, dans quelle mesure tu valais l'attente, et te rassurer sur le fait que tu étais bien le centre du monde ! Si ce n'est pas ça, de quoi s'agit-il alors ?

\- Que je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à te le dire, ni comment le faire.

\- Ce n'est jamais que deux petits mots, que même un génie comme toi est capable de prononcer ! « C'est fini », ou « on arrête là », ou encore le très classique « il ne faut plus que l'on se voit » ! Dis-le, que ce soit clair, s'il te plaît...

\- Pourquoi y tiens-tu tant ? Tu es si pressée de passer à autre chose ?

\- Pourquoi compliques-tu les choses, Neji ! Pourquoi rends-tu tout impossible, me rends-tu la vie impossible ! Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas envie d'attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer !

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il, grinçant.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Et ne me donne pas de réponse qui tombe sous le sens !

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Et je ne peux pas te demander de rester. Ça te suffit ? »

De dépit, il brisa leur contact visuel orageux, la laissant pantoise. Il regagna son espace de travail, où il s'effondra sur le sol – il avait toujours préféré s'installer dos au canapé, face à une table basse – avant de jeter son stylo sur la surface. Il évitait de la regarder, amer de sa confession spontanée, une ingénuité qui lui était d'ordinaire étrangère mais qui ressurgissait souvent dans les moments où ils se retrouvaient à deux. Honteux aussi sûrement, elle connaissait son extrême pudeur à parler de lui et de ses ressentis, et devinait la gêne qui s'éparpillait, ingrate et repoussante, après une déclaration si peu calculée et le touchant au plus profond.

 _* And thought I didn't like you when I did*_

Gris au dehors, le matin la réveilla doucement par sa lumière fade et pâle qui perçait difficilement à travers les nappes de nuages épaisses. L'arrière-plan sonore de la ville accompagnait l'annulation progressive d'un assoupissement lourd, les moteurs de voitures qui disparaissaient au loin, le démarrage en trombe d'une cylindrée à un feu tricolore, le passage tonitruant d'un camion poubelle dans une rue adjacente.

"Neji ? Tu dors encore ?"

Sa voix glissait comme peau de chagrin dans le silence moite de la chambre du jeune homme, un murmure qui écaillait la tranquillité assoupie se réveillant paresseusement à la lueur incolore de l'aube, la voix enrouée du manque de sommeil et du frénétisme des mains. Le corps qui enflammait et brutalisait son dos par ses angles secs et masculins, le bras qui cerclait et emprisonnait sa taille nue, étouffant toute tentative de fuite, le souffle qui se reposait dans le repli de sa nuque, juste à la naissance des cheveux et lui provoquait des frissons dans le bas des reins, tout réagit au son de son chuchotis vaporeux pour lui prouver leur état conscient.

"Il faut que je me lève, je dois repasser chez moi avant d'aller travailler.

\- As-tu vraiment besoin de partir maintenant ?"

A l'irrésistible tentation que sa proposition comportait, induite par les nuances caressantes de sa voix, s'ajoutaient les tremblements réprimés provoqués par le passage de ses doigts d'homme sur sa hanche, le pelvis, sa cuisse réagissant spontanément à la pression exercée par ces phalanges inamovibles, les soupirs assassinés qui naissaient dans sa gorge de femme lorsqu'elle sentait Neji embrasser sa nuque avec toute la dévotion dont il était capable - en somme des instants fugaces et attractifs auxquels Tenten ne pouvait être sûre de pouvoir résister.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de son emprise pour ne plus courir le risque d'y succomber, et elle se rasséréna en constatant la consolidation de sa motivation à s'échapper.

"Oui, lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un dernier sourire avant d'entreprendre de se rhabiller, déjà."

Il se redressa, s'adossant au mur, la contemplant pensivement tandis qu'elle recouvrait graduellement son corps de couches de vêtements. Elle noua ses cheveux encombrés de sommeil à la hâte, avant de se tourner et d'affronter le regard blanc. Elle ne pourrait pas partir sans entendre les questions et remarques qui tourneboulaient dans son esprit, et elle savait qu'elle n'en sortirait pas neutre et sereine.

« J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, commença-t-il. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contactée avant. Tu as raison, mes décisions t'affectent aussi et j'aurais dû mieux le savoir…

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Euh…. Le 25 mars ?

\- D'accord, il faut que je note ça.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il de si particulier le 25 mars ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Tu m'as présenté des excuses un 25 mars. Il faut que je m'en rappelle ! »

Le sourire qui naquit sur le visage de Tenten prenait ses racines dans l'élan de tendresse que provoquait l'expression hasardeuse de Neji, se demandant si sa réflexion comportait une critique sous-jacente et comment y réagir. Le voir ainsi s'interroger sur le sens qu'elle induisait dans ses propos trahissait ses doutes s'il devait se sentir attaqué par ses mots. Et c'était un peu innocent, un peu puéril, mais tout ce qui échappait à ses envies de contrôle brisait un peu plus la rigidité dans laquelle il maintenait toutes les composantes de sa vie. Tenten se trouvait désarmée devant le spectacle de ces failles humaines, car il n'y avait, en ces instants, rien de plus évident.

« Je me moque de toi. Je ne garde pas un calepin où j'aurais noté toutes les fois où tu aurais adopté un comportement suspect.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, tu en serais bien capable.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, ton caractère est unique au monde, Neji. Tu fais tout le temps preuve de ton étrangeté.

\- Et c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

\- Mais aussi ce qui rebute.

\- Tu ne m'as pas l'air particulièrement dégoûtée.

\- C'est parce que je prends beaucoup sur moi.

\- A ce point ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car déjà ses lèvres s'unirent aux siennes, parcourant sinueusement leur dessiné comme on suit des flaques d'eau, en zigzaguant, en tâtonnant, en appréciant les saveurs offertes au gré des touchers. Neji possédait ce pouvoir fascinant de mettre ses pensées à l'arrière-plan pour ne profiter que de la chaleur de ses étreintes. Tenten perdait conscience de ses gestes, et bientôt elle s'aperçut que ses mains, dans la délectation du baiser, massaient le cuir chevelu plein de sommeil du jeune homme, et les doigts de ce dernier, au creux de ses reins, fomentaient le complot de rapprocher toujours plus leurs deux corps. Elle prit au dépourvu les phalanges conspiratrices en plaçant les siennes dans le bas du dos masculin, se gargarisant de la douceur de la peau encore empreinte de la moiteur des draps. Sciemment, elle fit remonter ses doigts en suivant le contour de la colonne vertébrale, par frôlements apposés, par effleurements cruels, par attouchements languissants. Momentanément sous l'emprise de la jeune femme, Neji s'immobilisait sous les caresses et les nuées que la bouche de Tenten prodiguait au creux de ses clavicules.

Ce fut elle qui mit fin à leur mascarade en soupirant contre son torse.

« Je dois vraiment y aller.

 _* Mr Destiny 9 and 14 *_

C'était pittoresque de se dire qu'elle réussit à éluder cette confrontation si peu désirée en amadouant Neji par le contact physique, d'ordinaire si peu enclin aux démonstrations charnelles. Lui qui parvenait souvent à percevoir les turpitudes qui la prenaient de temps à autre en sondant les expressions de son visage, se trouvait attrapé dès lors qu'il inclinait à perdre un peu de contrôle pour se focaliser sur la sensation. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas aborder ce sujet infiniment délicat – et c'était une victoire car il le reconnaissait enfin : cela les affectait tous deux – à vif, voulant écarter l'impression du moment pour tenter de l'aborder avec une concentration objective.

Une sombre partie d'elle le détestait pour son incapacité à mettre fin à leur relation, qui l'entraînait dans ces troubles qui ne concernaient que lui et dont elle pâtissait à tous les niveaux. Quelle faible force de volonté il démontrait en se montrant si égoïste, s'arrogeant le droit de la garder auprès de lui, se préoccupant si peu des blessures qu'il lui infligeait. Mais cette colère se retournait contre son auteure ; la faute lui revenait autant ; c'était à deux qu'ils avaient construit leur histoire, elle aussi possédait la responsabilité de la suite donnée. Tout autant incapable d'en finir, elle ne pouvait imputer à Neji tous les blâmes, torts et erreurs que leurs sentiments dispendieux – valaient-ils vraiment la peine pour tant d'instabilité et d'immoralité - suscitaient ?

Et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la saisissait aux tripes du fait de son silence et de son agacement implicite, moralisateur et méprisant ! C'était elle qui possédait toutes les cartes du jeu en main elle qui dictait le cours de la suite de la partie, les mouvements à adopter et anticiper, elle qui prenait les risques ou oeuvrait plutôt pour la prudence...

Leur duo se parait désormais d'un alias supplémentaire, et non un des moindres, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une reine qui rejoignait leur partie. Ç'avait été facile de se leurrer lorsque cette inconnue ne déclamait aucun nom ou visage tant qu'elle restait dans le flou, Tenten pouvait l'ignorer et la confiner au lointain, dans le mirage de l'improbable. L'inachèvement demeurait plausible, et l'aléatoire primait sur le certain, et elle et Neji se retrouvaient dans cet entre-deux. Mais cette concurrente se rappelait à leurs consciences, présentant sa réalité avec la force d'un camouflet, et ramenait Tenten à sa terrible place : celle de l'ombre du plaisir. Maintenant que l'officielle réclamait sa légitime reconnaissance, il devenait évident que l'hasardeux se concrétisait toujours un peu plus, se dirigeant vers une finalité qui effaçait la jeune femme de la compétition.

Dans la lumière d'une aube grise et infinie, Tenten sourit amèrement à cette pensée, toute entière à ses réflexions sur le chemin qui la conduisait à son domicile. Si Neji constituait la raison de cet affrontement, cette idée supposait faire preuve de combativité, se livrer éperdument dans cette rivalité… Etait-elle en droit de se positionner comme adversaire face à cette fiancée dont l'existence venait soudainement les déborder ? Certainement non. Elle était l'amoureuse de la nuit, la complice des caprices, la soupirante des échappées du quotidien. L'impasse de leur relation se voyait depuis le premier écart. Et se battre pour sa poursuite la cantonnait une fois de plus à ce rôle charnel, une féminité définie par l'amour un répertoire dégradant qu'elle abhorrait entre tous.

Tacitement, ils avaient conclu la fin de leurs entrevues dès lors que l'engagement de Neji se formaliserait. Rencontrer celle, qui jusqu'alors qualifiée de méconnue, dont il se devait de partager la vie, marquait le point d'arrêt et la probable sentence finale de leur attachement. Oui, arrêter ces folies capricieuses semblait la meilleure solution. Arrêter les frais avant que l'inéluctable système marital ne s'enclenchât. Se séparer avant de blesser quiconque plus profondément. Libérer Neji du bourbier dans lequel ils s'engluaient depuis plus d'un an, et du fardeau, qu'elle formait, qui le précipitait dans le marasme. Et se décharger de cette bile culpabilisatrice qui l'enfermait dans la position de courtisane pour récupérer son indépendance, affective et d'esprit, redevenir Tenten, quitter le caractère énamouré insupportable et redonner du lustre à un amour-propre farouchement fier.

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement lorsqu'elle y pénétra, à la pointe du jour et la nuit qui rechignait à enlever ses derniers ornements. Tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Tenten se débarrassa de ses baskets – la séance de sport avec Lee remontait à ce qui semblait à une éternité – et entreprit de gagner la cuisine. Mais une autre âme avait aussi prévu de se sustenter.

« Salut Ten. »

Accoudée au comptoir, Temari braquait sur Tenten un regard aussi suspicieux que perplexe, et sa voix se teintait de ses sentiments. La dernière sentit le battement de son cœur accélérer, se demandant quelle réponse apporter pour expliquer son absence nocturne. La première, encore en costume de sommeil, profitait des effluves chauds que dégageait sa tasse de café.

« Bien dormi ? s'enquit la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Ça va, et toi, la nuit fut bonne ?

\- Comme la tienne, je suppose.

\- Il y a du café frais si tu veux.

\- Oh super, merci.

\- Lee m'a appelée hier soir, il me demandait si tu étais bien rentrée.

\- Oui, je me suis pris un mauvais coup pendant notre entraînement, il s'inquiétait pour mon bras. »

Tenten se tourna vers la cafetière, profitant du prétexte pour échapper à ces yeux bleus, gris dans les nuages du matin, dont la nuance inquisitrice la mettait passablement mal à l'aise. Elle savait que Temari n'oserait pas lui poser la question frontalement, et cette certitude du silence ajoutait peut-être à son sentiment de honte de lui cacher une part si importante de sa vie. N'était-ce pas profiter de la décence de sa colocataire que de ne rien lui dévoiler, éviter ainsi l'embarras qui la saisirait dès lors qu'elle confronterait le jugement de son amie en faisant mine de rien, adoptant une innocence feinte et cynique qui ne cachait que son infamie.

La défiance ne quittait pas l'expression de Temari. Tenten sentait qu'elle la jaugeait, lisant sur son visage comme elle-même s'évertuait à le faire.

« Tema, c'est à toi le gel douche ? »

Impromptu. Tous les coups d'œil se tournèrent vers l'inconnu masculin qui venait de faire son apparition dans la cuisine. Dans une atmosphère chargée au couteau, la silhouette filiforme, les cheveux relâchés et les pointes humides, le torse nu, le regard ennuyé de Shikamaru analysèrent que son interlocutrice accompagnait une autre personne. Tenten et son collègue restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer, chacun ahuri et désarçonné par son spectacle.

« Salut Tenten, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…, commença-t-il.

\- Je viens de rentrer. Tu as dormi ici ?

\- Euh ouais, je…

\- Il a dormi sur le canapé, intervint Temari. »

Le coup d'œil furtif qu'ils s'échangèrent n'échappa pas à Tenten, ni la manière dont Temari tournait résolument la tête vers la fenêtre, ni la légère rougeur qui vint agrémenter les pommettes du jeune homme.

« Tu sais que ma mère est en ville, du coup elle loge chez moi pour l'instant. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle a débarqué et c'est un enfer à l'appartement, chaque fois que je rentre. J'ai demandé à Temari si je pouvais passer la nuit ici, histoire d'avoir la paix au moins pour une soirée.

\- Vous avez réussi à vous supporter ? demanda Tenten avec un sourire.

\- On fait avec.

\- Ce mec est un ours, Ten, il ronfle tellement fort. Je l'entendais de ma chambre, c'était insupportable.

\- C'est une habitude chez toi de râler dès le matin ?

\- Tu viens me faire chier quand c'est moi qui aies accepté de t'héberger ?

\- Tu veux que je me prosterne, peut-être ?

\- Au moins montrer de la gratitude. J'aurais pu refuser.

\- Tu es tellement galère putain.

\- Bon je vais aller me préparer, fit Tenten en s'immisçant dans la conversation. On part ensemble, Shika ?

\- D'accord.

\- Tu en as pour longtemps avec la douche ?

\- Dix minutes.

\- Super. Je prends la suite après toi. A plus tard ! »

Une tasse de caféine à la main, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Le soulagement vint la frapper dès que le claquement indiqua la fermeture de la porte. Indiciblement, trouver une échappatoire à sa situation – leur situation – devenait nécessaire. Mentir pour taire les inquiétudes, mystifier ses propos pour retrouver la quiétude et rassurer autant les autres que soi-même, il s'agissait d'une posture que Tenten avait apprise à force de la pratiquer. Mais broder des mensonges pour nier la fatale évidence, fabuler des illusions pour mieux cacher un déni, ne suffisait plus puisque cette réalité grise et honteuse, dérobée par la désinformation, commençait à faire lumière auprès des proches de la jeune femme. Elle se retrouvait attrapée par l'impossibilité de compléter l'éclairage de son entourage quant à son engagement relationnel et impur, cernée par les arrangements fictifs fabriqués par le remords. Non, il fallait absolument couper court à cette impasse qui ne présentait pas de chemins détournés. Sectionner tous liens, faire table rase de ces sentiments dévoyés et indécents, relâcher Neji dans son accaparement égoïste, retourner dans le soleil de la normalité. Quitte à s'enfoncer dans le regret dans les moments de solitude, autant se complaire dans une solitude dénuée d'immoralité.

 _* But I could swear that we were through *_

C'était à l'âge de vingt-trois ans que l'existence de Tenten bascula dans la période adulte. Elle quitta le cocon brillant des débuts de l'indépendance, bercée par un cadre familier qui excluait au loin le danger de l'inconnu et la peur de l'imprévu. Ce jour-là, les hasards du futur vinrent turlupiner la certitude du présent pour lui offrir l'opportunité de la découverte. Oh, l'imprévisible ne la terrifiait pas, bien au contraire, c'était excitant de remettre en jeu ses acquis, de se confronter à la nouveauté, de rencontrer autre chose que le monotone. Mais elle ne prévoyait pas qu'il s'agît d'une aventure solitaire combien aurait-ce été facile si ce qu'elle laissait derrière restât au point mort, comme si le cours du temps se suspendît pendant la durée de son absence, et qu'elle retrouvât son passé intact de tout changement, dans l'illusion nostalgique et idéalisée qu'elle se serait inventée ! Mais la réalité était plus cruelle que ses fantasmagories.

Le temps de ses études à Konoha, Tenten avait adopté l'habitude de fréquenter un café bien précis, où elle se sentait à son aise et où chaque visite la faisait ressortir avec la chaleur du café dans le cœur. Les vieilles étagères en bois, les murs de brique rouge, l'immense miroir à l'encadrement doré derrière le bar, les chaises dépareillées, les pieds délicatement ciselés des tables de bois… L'établissement de Kurenai constituait l'origine de certains des plus merveilleux souvenirs estudiantins de la jeune fille.

Et cette journée particulière ne faisait pas exception. Après avoir appris la grande nouvelle plus tôt, elle s'était de nouveau égarée - sans le souhaiter particulièrement, mais parfois le subconscient est plus fort que la volonté – dans la rue habituelle pour finalement s'asseoir au comptoir, avec elle-même en vis-à-vis et sa troisième bière entre les deux. Elle aurait dû être positivement enchantée de l'occasion qui était à portée de sa main. Non, la joie se partageait ses pensées avec le bonheur, mais l'absence de l'euphorie se faisait remarquer.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu, je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ? »

Plongée dans ses réflexions intérieures, elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver. Elle sentit sa main se poser brièvement et délicatement dans son dos, avant de l'observer s'asseoir sur le siège à ses côtés. Elle aimait particulièrement assister à ses fins de journée, lorsqu'il quittait l'adrénaline qui le tenait actif depuis la matinée pour prendre possession d'une attitude plus propice aux débuts de soirée, plus languissante, plus calme mais aussi plus intime il tombait le masque qu'il portait devant les autres, un déguisement qui s'appuyait sur son sérieux et sa maîtrise de soi, pour mettre un peu à bas cette clôture de rigidité. Elle le regarda se débarrasser de son long manteau noir et accorder la bienvenue au relâchement.

« Neji, je t'avais dit que je t'attendrai. Tu sors de cours, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je viens d'avoir un cours magistral très, très long. Bonsoir, je vais prendre la même chose, fit-il en s'adressait à la barmaid.

\- Tu es obligé d'y assister ou il s'agit d'un cours optionnel que tu suis pour le plaisir de te surcharger de travail ?

\- Ces cours ne me donnent pas plus de travail, Ten…

\- Non, ils te prennent juste toujours plus de temps du peu que tu arrives à te dégager. »

Sa réplique plus sèche que ce qu'elle avait initialement voulu. Il lui jeta un regard circonspect, les lèvres pincées par la vexation, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

« Charmant accueil. C'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de venir ? commença-t-il. Que tu trouves que l'on ne se voit pas assez ?

\- Non, désolée, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Ta phrase sonnait comme un reproche. Je pensais que l'on était d'accord là-dessus, les examens arrivent rapidement…

\- Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que j'ai dormi chez toi ?

\- Le week-end de l'anniversaire de Hanabi ?

\- Ça fait plus de deux semaines Neji. »

Le silence du jeune homme lui pesait, d'autant plus qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas lui répondre. Elle voyait son expression dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, puisqu'il s'entêtait à ne pas la regarder et se concentrait plutôt à vider son verre. Etait-ce parce qu'il ressentait trop de colère à son endroit, à l'instant précis, ou plutôt car les mots lui faisaient défaut ? Elle ne pouvait le savoir, et sa réticence à oblitérer tout contact avec elle rendait son mutisme insupportable.

« J'ai envie de te voir plus que quelques heures volées par-ci, par-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant, à ton avis ?

\- Pas comme ça, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me laisser un peu de temps ? Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre encore un mois ?

\- Je ne serai plus là dans un mois.

\- Comment cela ?

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. Je… Mon offre de stage à Suna a été acceptée. »

Il consentit enfin à tourner la tête dans sa direction, et enfin, elle put lire ce que ses yeux si mouvants trahissaient. Il n'avait pas cherché à cacher sa surprise, et ses prunelles d'un blanc de neige tassé par les passages se miraient désormais de nuances d'un gris insondable. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prît la parole, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était plus à cause de l'exaspération, mais du fait que cette annonce surprise le décontenançait.

« Félicitations, reprit-il. C'est pour le laboratoire de logistique balistique ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Quand commence-t-il ?

\- Dans un mois.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je pense partir plus tôt, question d'y trouver un logement, d'y faire des repérages…

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour le logement ? Le délai est très court.

\- Naruto a un ami là-bas. Il a parlé à sa sœur, elle accepte de m'héberger le temps de trouver un appartement.

\- C'est une affaire réglée alors.

\- Neji, ne prends pas ce ton formaliste s'il te plaît… Pas maintenant… »

Elle détestait ce côté officiel, solennel, d'un implacable cynisme qu'il arborait en public et dont il usait actuellement pour accuser le coup. Elle savait que cette façade lui fournissait de quoi se protéger, une apparence intimidante et charismatique qui dérobait à autrui certaines incertitudes qui alimentaient, selon lui, ses faiblesses. Dévoiler cet alter ego pour lui montrer ses failles, abattre ce trompe l-œil si habile puisqu'il parvenait à repousser ou du moins décourager la plupart des interlocuteurs, démasquer ce moulage de dignité pour dénuder ces cassures qu'il ne réussissait pas à combler ou recouvrir constituait la preuve de son attachement et de la valeur qu'il accordait aux quelques relations habilitées au spectacle.

Spontanément, elle se saisit des longs doigts qui quelques moments auparavant parcouraient son dos sous forme de caresse. Ses deux mains faisaient pâle figure à côté de la sienne, pâles phalanges osseuses contre ses ongles coupés court.

« Peut-être la possibilité que ce stage puisse se faire, commença-t-elle, m'a donné du grain à moudre ces dernières semaines. Peut-être qu'à cause de cette éventualité, je me suis faite la réflexion que l'on ne se voyait pas assez, et que cela risquait d'empirer si jamais je partais à Suna.

\- Je suis là, pourquoi te tracasser ainsi, soupira-t-il.

\- Parce que, Neji, ce n'est pas l'affaire de quelques semaines, mais de plusieurs mois. Si déjà maintenant, habitant dans la même ville, on n'est pas fichus de se dégager du temps, qu'est-ce que ce sera dans des pays différents ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

\- Non, toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis concernée.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas moi qui déménages.

\- Mais c'est toi que je laisse derrière ! J'ai tellement, mais tellement, l'impression d'être un obstacle sur ton chemin, Hyuuga. Parfois je me dis que je te dérange plus qu'autre chose dans tes études, que ta vie serait tellement plus simple.

\- Tenten…

\- Oui, c'est ça en fait. Je te bloque. Sans moi, tu es libre de te consacrer entièrement à ta future carrière dans l'entreprise de ton oncle, et de devenir le grand, l'immense, le parfait Neji Hyuuga dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Tenten, tu as trop bu. Allons dehors. »

Elle ne le disputa pas. Elle le laissa prendre les manteaux, et le suivit diligemment sur le trottoir. Installée depuis longtemps, la nuit étendait ses aplats d'encre dans le ciel et l'atmosphère, donnant aux rues qui peinaient à s'illuminer un charme mélancolique. Ils restèrent plusieurs instants à avaler à pleines goulées l'air frais qui se présentait à eux, et chassait les rumeurs d'alcool et d'anxiété de l'esprit de la jeune femme.

La voix de Neji, profonde et lente, se confondait avec ravissement dans la lumière du réverbère.

« Il y a quelques temps j'ai raccompagné Lee à pied après une soirée, je n'arrive plus à me rappeler laquelle. A son habitude, il était complètement saoul, tenait à peine debout. Quand j'essayais de le porter, il gesticulait dans tous les sens. On a dû mettre deux heures à traverser Konoha pour arriver à votre appartement. Il a voulu mettre les pieds dans une fontaine, monter dans un cerisier pour ramasser des fleurs pour Sakura, entrer dans le jardin de quelqu'un pour cueillir des lilas et te les ramener…

\- Du Lee tout craché, sourit-elle.

\- C'est un des plus souvenirs que je partage avec Lee. Même si lui-même ne s'en rappelle pas.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis tellement longtemps, comment peux-tu croire que je te considère comme une contrainte ?

\- Neji…

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu te mettre en tête une idée aussi farfelue que ce que tu m'as dit. Je sais que je n'ai pas été beaucoup présent ces temps derniers, mais je ne pensais pas que cela t'impactait autant. C'est plutôt moi qui aies l'impression d'être un fardeau pour ton avenir. Tu devrais y aller l'esprit libre, sans te soucier de rien d'autre que toi.

\- Je ne peux pas me montrer aussi égoïste.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est une chance unique, Ten, tu ne peux pas la refuser. Surtout pas pour moi.

\- On devient des obstacles l'un pour l'autre. Moi à Suna, toi à Ame dans un an…

\- Pas des obstacles. Des bouts de chemin. On peut diverger mais ça ne sonne pas toujours la fin du parcours commun, fit-il avec un sourire. »


End file.
